La vie continue
by Bianca19
Summary: L'histoire se passe deux ans après la fin du manga/dessin animé. Candy est complètement déprimée depuis sa rupture avec Terry, quand elle apprend par hasard une terrible nouvelle qui va changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Une lumière de fin de matinée filtrait à travers les rideaux et venait illuminer en partie son visage. Allongée dans son lit, ses beaux yeux verts brillants de larmes regardaient dans le vague. Candy pensait. Elle pensait à l'article qu'elle avait lu la veille dans un journal oublié par une collègue dans la salle de repos. C'était un journal à scandale et elle n'était habituellement pas attirée par ce genre de lecture mais la couverture de celui-là avait attirée son regard. Terry et Susanna étaient en photo et les gros titres annonçaient leur mariage. Elle n'avait pas pu résister. D'une main tremblante elle avait pris le journal et l'avait ouvert à la page où se trouvait l'article. Elle avait lu chaque mot deux fois. Terry et Susanna s'étaient unis un mois plus tôt, une cérémonie intime avec juste la famille proche et quelques amis dont le directeur de la troupe Stratford qui était un peu le protecteur de Terry. L'article disait que le jeune comédien avait réussi à persuader son épouse à porter une prothèse et la soutenait dans sa rééducation dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse bientôt remonter sur scène à ses côtés. Le journaliste souhaitait tous ses vœux de bonheur au jeune couple et également de fonder très bientôt une belle et grande famille.

- Mademoiselle Candy ? Mademoiselle Candy il est l'heure de se lever, disait la voix de Dorothée à travers la porte.

Ses larmes redoublaient. Terry marié. Fonder une famille. Terry et Susanna. Mariés. Famille. Epouse.

_« Terry mon amour. Ca y est, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus d'espoirs pour nous. J'ai continué à espérer mais maintenant tout est fini… »_

- Mademoiselle Candy il est presque midi et Monsieur André voudrait vous voir dans son bureau.

_« … C'est comme si tu me quittais une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois c'est pour de bon. Tu es à Susanna. Tu es son époux, tu ne seras jamais le mien. Maintenant tes nuits sont à elle, tu lui fais l'amour alors que tu ne m'as embrassé qu'une seule fois. Une seule fois et je t'ai giflé. Comme j'étais jeune, comme j'étais prude et naïve. Comme je regrette… »_

Après quelques coups supplémentaires contre la porte, des pas précipités dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

_« … Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus souvent dans tes bras, de n'avoir pas eu plus souvent tes lèvres sur les miennes, de ne pas m'être donnée à toi mon amour. J'aurais aujourd'hui plus de souvenir que la frustration de ce si court mais si intense baiser… »_

- Candy ouvre c'est moi Albert.

_« … Terry que vais-je faire maintenant ? La vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue dans ces conditions ? Les autres me croient forte mais c'est en toi que je tirais ma force et tant qu'il y avait un espoir, je m'y accrochais. Mais en te mariant avec une autre c'est comme si tu mourais et avec toi ma force de vivre… »_

- Candy si tu ne réponds pas je vais entrer, même si je dois employer la force…

_« … Si je ne peux vivre avec toi pourquoi continuer à vivre ? »_

La poignée de la porte s'animait, on entendait frapper des coups quand dans un bruit assourdissant, la porte céda. Albert apparu et se précipita vers le lit de Candy. Là il s'arrêta brusquement, un masque de terreur recouvrant son visage.

- Dorothée, appeler le médecin. VITE.

Devant lui, étendue sur le lit, s'adressant à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là, ce n'était pas Candy. Oh non, ces yeux fous, ce n'était pas les siens, c'était ceux d'une personne dont la raison avait quitté le corps.

O o O o O

- Comment va-t-elle Docteur ? Demanda Albert au médecin qui refermait la porte de la chambre de Candy.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il avait été mis dehors par le médecin et faisait les cent pas devant la chambre.

- Venez Albert, allons dans votre bureau, nous serons mieux pour parler.

- Bien sûr Docteur, suivez-moi.

Arrivés dans le bureau, Albert se précipita vers le bar et se servit une double dose de whisky qu'il bu d'un trait, comme pour se préparer à entendre le pire.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose docteur ? Demanda-t-il en se resservant.

- Un doigt de Cognac fera l'affaire, merci, dit le médecin en allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils club qui se trouvaient devant la cheminée.

Venant s'asseoir en face de lui, Albert lui tendit son verre.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité Albert, c'est grave.

Albert but à nouveau son verre d'un trait, le laissa tomber à terre et se pris la tête dans les mains.

- Elle est prostrée. Sous le choc. A-t-elle perdu quelqu'un de proche dernièrement ?

_« L'article, elle a dû lire l'article. Elle sait que Terry est marié… »_

- Quelque chose comme ça… dit simplement Albert d'une voix d'outre tombe. Que faut-il faire ? Elle va s'en remettre, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? Que dois-je faire ? Y-a-t-il des spécialistes pour son cas ? Je parcourrai le monde s'il le faut…

- Calmez-vous Albert. C'est grave, c'est vrai, mais il faut être patient. Le choc psychologique qu'elle a subi l'a enfermé dans un monde où ses problèmes n'existent pas. C'est de l'autodéfense. Son cerveau s'est protégé lui-même en la mettant dans cet état car la vérité était trop dure à supporter. Une fois qu'elle en sera sortie, elle sera sauvée.

- Mais comment en sort-on ?

- Il n'y a pas de remède miracle. Il lui faut du repos, du calme, une présence permanente à ses côtés. Elle peut revenir à elle aujourd'hui comme dans dix ans. Il n'y a pas de règles. Il se peut parfois qu'un deuxième choc vienne sortir les gens de cet état.

Le visage d'Albert perdit toute expression.

_« Dix ans ? Non ce ne peut pas être possible. Oh Terry, toi qui était mon ami, comme je te hais aujourd'hui de lui faire encore endurer tant de souffrance. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort sous ce projecteur plutôt que de ruiner tant de vies autour de toi ? Je sais que tu es malheureux avec Susanna que tu ne rendras jamais heureuse. Candy est maintenant dans un coma éveillé et moi je ne peux vivre sans elle qui ne vit que pour toi. Tu es maudit Terrence Grandchester et tu étends ta malédiction à ceux qui te sont proches. »_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

Archibald Cornwell sorti le cœur gros de la chambre de Candy où il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt accompagné d'Annie. Ils avaient trouvé Candy assise dans un fauteuil devant la fenêtre, ses yeux inexpressifs fixés sur quelque chose qui appartenait au monde qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Annie s'était mise à pleurer. Ils avaient pourtant été avertis un peu avant par Albert mais l'image qu'elle offrait était loin de celle décrite par le jeune homme. Il leur avait dit d'essayer de ne pas être triste devant elle, au contraire de faire comme si de rien n'était, lui faire la conversation comme si elle était convalescente d'un méchante rhume.

Albert avait demandé à son neveu de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau, il devait lui parler.

Archibald appréhendait un peu cet entretien. Depuis « l'accident » de Candy, son oncle n'avait pas remis les pieds au bureau et Archibald lui avait trouvé très mauvaise mine en arrivant tout à l'heure au Manoir.

- Entrez, répondit Albert aux coups frappés à la porte par Archi.

Le jeune homme entra dans la grande pièce carrée qui servait de bureau à Albert et qui avait été le bureau de son père avant lui. Il faisait frais en cette fin de matinée de septembre mille neuf cent dix-sept, un petit feu brûlait dans la cheminée. La pièce située au rez-de-chaussée donnait sur un petit patio par une grande baie vitrée. Albert se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, il se retourna à l'arrivée de son neveu.

- Entre Archibald. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Et bien il est habituellement tôt pour un verre mais une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais prendre un scotch.

- Oui, je me doute qu'un verre te fera du bien, lui répondit Albert avec un regard significatif. Prends place devant la cheminée, même si ce dont je veux te parler est professionnel, ne soyons pas solennel pour autant.

Se servant lui-même une double dose de liquide jaunâtre, il rejoignit Archi et lui tendit son verre.

- Archibald, tu es jeune diplômé, et je sais que ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu travailles à mes côtés aux entreprises André mais j'ai une lourde mission à te confier. Comme tu as pu le constater toi-même, Candy va très mal et elle a besoin de soins permanents. J'ai donc décidé de prendre un congé d'une durée indéterminée pour m'occuper d'elle. Nous allons nous installer à Lakewood avec Dorothée. Pendant mon absence, je veux que tu t'occupes des affaires.

- Comment ? Mais Albert tu n'y penses pas je ne suis pas prêt….

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Georges sera là pour te seconder et tu pourras toujours faire appel à moi en cas d'urgence. J'ai déjà réglé tous les problèmes administratifs.

- Mais…

- Archi, je te le demande comme un service. Ce n'est pas l'oncle William qui te parle, c'est Albert. Un Albert désespéré de ce qui arrive à Candy et qui ne peut continuer à vivre sans avoir tout fait pour que sa condition ne s'améliore. Archi, Annie et toi savez comme je suis attaché à Candy et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Dans un monde parfait, je l'emmènerais dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait plus jamais entendre parler de Terrence Grandchester mais je ne peux malheureusement pas. La guerre fait toujours rage en Europe, je ne peux donc pas l'emmener là-bas pour qu'elle soit loin de la presse américaine. Alors je vais l'enfermer dans un cocon, et ce cocon c'est Lakewood. Là, il n'y aura que Dorothée, Candy et moi. Quelques domestiques passeront de temps en temps pour l'intendance et livrer de la nourriture, mais pour le reste, Dorothée et moi nous occuperons de tout. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, si je n'avais pas peur pour la réputation de Candy, je n'aurais pas demandé à Dorothée de venir. Je me serais occupé d'elle moi-même.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

« Lakewood, dix octobre mille neuf cent dix-sept.

Cher Monsieur Archibald,

Comme promis, je vous écris pour vous donner des nouvelles de Mademoiselle Candy et de Monsieur Albert. Cela fait six semaines que nous sommes à Lakewood et aucune amélioration n'est à noter concernant l'état de santé de Mademoiselle Candy.

C'est Monsieur Albert qui m'inquiète le plus. Plus les jours passent et plus je le vois dépérir. Il s'occupe de Mademoiselle Candy comme d'une enfant, passe le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à lui faire la lecture ou à l'emmener se balader dans son fauteuil roulant lorsque le temps s'y prête. Il refuse que je la nourrisse, et si ce n'était pour une question de bienséance et de décence, je pense qu'il me renverrait à Chicago et s'occuperait d'elle entièrement, jour et nuit.

Il m'inquiète beaucoup. Le soir, je l'entends s'enfermer dans son bureau pour boire. Je ne devrais pas dire ça de mon maître mais je suis trop inquiète pour vous le cacher.

Est-il possible d'aimer une personne à ce point ?

Je crains que s'il arrivait malheur à notre demoiselle Candy, Monsieur serait prêt à faire une grosse bêtise.

Je sais que Monsieur ne souhaite pas de visite mais peut-être pourriez-vous demander à Mademoiselle Annie de passer au moins un coup de téléphone. Je sais que Monsieur n'osera jamais être désagréable avec une dame et peut-être arrivera-t-il à épancher son cœur auprès de la meilleure amie de sa protégée ?

Aidez-nous Monsieur Archibald, j'ai très peur pour eux deux.

Bien à vous.

Dorothée. »

O o O o O

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et filtrait au travers du feuillage du grand chêne. Les oiseaux gazouillaient. L'odeur des fleurs d'été était entêtante et une légère brise caressait ses bras, ramenés derrière sa tête. Candy tourna la tête sur le côté. Il était là, allongé près d'elle, ses beaux cheveux bruns soulevés par cette même brise d'été. Terry. Elle tendit sa main vers lui. Il la prit et la porta à ses lèvres. Depuis quand étaient-ils là, sur la Colline de Pony ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Elle était heureuse, c'est tout.

- Candy ma Douce, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

C'était la voix d'Albert. Albert était là, près d'eux sur la colline. Il s'était allongé à côté d'elle et lisait tout haut un livre qu'elle reconnu tout de suite. C'était son livre préféré, les aventures de la douce et pétillante Elisabeth Bennet. Albert trouvait que l'héroïne lui ressemblait. C'était un peu vrai.

Parfois le paysage se brouillait et elle se retrouvait en Ecosse, près du lac, toujours avec Terry. Dorothée apparaissait soudain et commençait à la déshabiller, prétextant vouloir lui faire prendre un bain. Comme elles étaient étranges ses situations. Où qu'ils soient, Albert ou Dorothée était avec eux, Terry et elle. Mais seuls Albert et Dorothée lui parlaient, Terry restait toujours près d'elle, la regardant silencieusement.

Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud dans sa bouche. De la nourriture. Machinalement elle mâcha et déglutit.

- Mange ma Douce Candy, là doucement. Tu as le temps, ne t'étouffe pas. Je suis là, je reste près de toi. J'ai préparé ton plat préféré. Tu aimes ? Tu as l'air.

_« Albert, mon bon Albert, toujours sa voix, toujours lui près de moi. Il me nourrit comme une enfant. Comme c'est étrange et pourtant ça me semble tellement naturel. Je sens sa douce main caresser ma joue. Tiens Terry n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas grave, il ne me manque pas, je suis avec Albert. Quelque chose de chaud à nouveau dans ma bouche, la saveur est différente. De la compote. La compote d'Albert, je reconnais son goût si particulier. Elle me rappelle ces moments passés ensemble dans mon appartement lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Comme nous étions bien ensemble, juste tous les deux. »_

O o O o O

Les semaines passaient, les mois aussi. Le début du mois de décembre annonçait Noël et le froid commençait à s'installer. Albert, Candy et Dorothée étaient toujours à Lakewood et l'état de Candy évoluait peu. Il était prévu que Dorothée retournerait à Chicago pour les fêtes de Noël et qu'une cousine à elle viendrait la remplacer pendant son absence, car Albert ne voulait pas déplacer Candy. Il avait refusé la proposition d'Archibald de venir passer les fêtes avec eux au manoir et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils fassent le déplacement jusqu'à eux. Il ne voulait personne pour venir perturber Candy. Il la voulait à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Dorothée avait descendu ses bagages et attendait que le cocher vienne la prendre pour l'emmener à la gare.

- Ca y est Dorothée, vous êtes prête ? Ces deux semaines loin de Lakewood vous feront le plus grand bien. Je sais que ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour vous.

- Monsieur Albert ne dites pas ça. J'aime beaucoup mademoiselle Candy et ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper d'elle. Je peux encore annuler. Je me sens coupable de vous abandonner ainsi.

- Mais non Dorothée, vous ne nous abandonnez pas. Et votre cousine arrive demain pour prendre le relais. Je sais que tout ira bien. Ne vous en faites pas et profiter au maximum de cette période de liberté. J'ai parfois l'impression de vous avoir enfermé dans une prison dorée.

Le cocher venait d'arriver. Il emporta les bagages de Dorothée et la jeune fille fit un dernier signe de la main à Albert pendant que la voiture quittait la cour.

_« J'espère que tout se passera bien. Mon Dieu protégez les. »_

La température s'était radoucit ces derniers jours mais de gros nuages pointaient le bout de leur nez. Ca sentait la neige. Un Noël sous la neige, c'est toujours plus joli.

_« A une autre époque nous aurions fait des batailles de neige ma douce Candy. »_ pensa Albert avec nostalgie.

Il se trouvait dans son bureau, comme tous les soirs. Candy était couchée. Dorothée s'était occupée d'elle avant son départ. Et comme tous les soirs, il s'asseyait devant la cheminée avec une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de prendre un verre. Il ingurgitait le whisky à même la bouteille. Il faisait en sorte que cela dure longtemps. Assez longtemps pour plonger dans de doux rêves où il prenait Candy dans ses bras. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux verts et lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Il l'embrassait passionnément, se délectant du goût sucré de sa bouche, caressant sa douce peau de porcelaine. Parce que dans ses rêves, Candy le voyait enfin comme il était, un homme. Un homme passionnément amoureux d'elle et qui burlait d'un désir insoutenable. Dans ses rêves, elle ne voyait pas en lui l'ami de toujours, le grand frère ou « l'oncle William ». Dans ses rêves, elle l'aimait et voulait être à lui, toute entière. Dans ses rêves, il n'existait pas de Terrence Grandchester.

Un bruit le sorti de sa rêverie. Le vent dans les volets. Ceux du bureau n'étaient pas fermés. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Ne parvenant pas à voir ce qu'il se passait dans le noir de la nuit, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Là un nuage de neige s'engouffra dans la pièce, si puissant qu'il dû reculer sous la force du vent. Luttant de tous ses forces contre la nature, il réussi à grand peine à fermer les volets, puis les fenêtres. Une tempête de neige se déchainait à l'extérieur. Il avait assisté à ce genre de phénomène dans sa vie de vagabond mais pas comme celle-ci. En tout cas, pas ici. Ca lui rappelait les quelques mois qu'il avait passé à Montréal dans sa jeunesse. Les tempêtes de neige canadiennes étaient impressionnantes et celle-ci n'avait rien à leurs envier.

Albert commençait à entendre les éléments se déchainer sérieusement au dehors. Il pensait au jardin et à l'état dans lequel il le retrouverait le lendemain. Le vent se déchainait dans les arbres et une branche (il le supposait en tout cas) venait de s'effondrer dans le patio par un vacarme infernal. Un bruit à l'étage attira son attention. Le bruit d'un volet qui claque. Il se précipita dehors, les évènements récents de la soirée l'avaient un peu dégrisé mais il sentait toujours le whisky lui réchauffer les veines. Il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre quand il entendit le son perçant d'un hurlement de femme.

- Candy !


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

Candy se trouvait comme souvent au bord du lac en Ecosse. Elle était seule. Terry n'était pas près d'elle. Cela faisait un moment que les disparitions de Terry se faisaient plus fréquentes. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Il y avait Albert. Son cher Albert, jamais il ne la laissait seule, sauf quand Dorothée était là. Elle ressentait toujours au fond d'elle cette profonde béatitude. Elle se sentait heureuse et à l'abri. Quand Albert était là, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il lui parlait, lui caressait la joue ou les cheveux et c'était bon. Elle en oubliait les absences de plus en plus longues de Terry. Depuis quand n'était-il plus près d'elle, elle ne le savait pas. Ce n'était pas grave, Albert allait arriver, elle le savait, elle n'était jamais seule très longtemps.

Absorbée par ses douces pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le paysage autour d'elle s'était assombrit. Elle sentait maintenant un vent froid la traverser, l'eau du lac se rafraichir.

_« Il va y avoir une tempête, se dit-elle »_

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait froid et elle était seule. La peur et l'angoisse commençaient à la gagner. Prise de panique, elle se mit à courir. Les éléments commençaient à se déchainer autour d'elle. Les arbres étaient courbés par la force du vent. Des branches brisées volaient autour d'elle. L'une d'entre elles se précipitait sur elle avec la puissance d'une balle. Elle se jeta à terre pour l'éviter et se mis à hurler de terreur.

- Candy ! Candy je suis là, tout va bien, la rassura la voix d'Albert.

Il venait d'entrer dans sa chambre où la fenêtre et le volet s'étaient ouverts par la force d'une branche brisée. La fenêtre cassée rendait maintenant la chambre de Candy inutilisable. Il l'emmitoufla dans une couverture et l'emporta dans sa propre chambre où il la coucha dans son lit. Il voulu se détacher pour aller ranimer le feu qui commençait à s'éteindre dans la cheminée mais Candy s'accrochait à lui, toujours dans son délire, refusant de le laisser partir.

- Je suis là Candy, je ne pars pas. Je vais juste ranimer le feu je suis juste à côté de toi. Je reviens dans une minute à peine.

- Non, non ! Ne me laisse pas, j'ai si peur !

- N'ai pas peur ma douce, je suis là, je reviens tout de suite sinon nous allons tous deux mourir de froid dans cette tempête.

Il parvint à se détacher et se précipita sur le feu pour y mettre une buche.

Ensuite il enleva ses vêtements de jour pour passer quelque chose de plus confortable.

Il revint vers Candy et entra dans le lit à ses côtés. Dès qu'il arriva, elle se jeta dans ses bras en tremblant. Elle pleurait.

_« Albert, c'est Albert, il est venu me secourir. Oh Albert comme j'ai eu peur toute seule dans cette tempête et tu n'étais pas là. Ne me laisse plus Albert, je t'en prie ne m'abandonne plus jamais. »_

Albert berçait doucement Candy pour la calmer. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits à son tour. Elle avait parlé. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas un effet de l'alcool, il était sûr de l'avoir entendu parler. Et elle s'était agrippée à lui, ça aussi il en était sûr.

_« Candy, cela signifie-t-il que tu vas mieux ? M'as-tu pris pour Terry ? Est-ce que je fais partie de ton délire ? »_

Submergé d'émotion, il se mit à pleurer à son tour. Les sanglots du petit garçon qu'il avait été lui montaient dans la gorge. Il pleurait de soulagement, de joie, de tristesse, d'espoir et de désespoir. Il la serrait fort sur son cœur et mêlait ses larmes à celles de la jeune fille. Il ne put contenir plus longtemps le désespoir de son cœur, contenu depuis tant d'années et se laissa aller à la confession. Sa confession à celle qu'il aimait tant, qui était là, inespérée dans ses bras, et qui ne l'entendait pas, de toute façon.

- Candy, mon amour, je t'aime tant que j'ai envie de hurler ma frustration de te voir tant souffrir pour un autre. Cela fait maintenant tellement d'années que je suis près de toi l'ami Albert alors que je me consume d'amour pour toi. Mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé, tu n'as jamais eu pour moi cette lumière qui illuminait tes yeux lorsque tu pensais à Terry. J'ai tant souffert en silence de te voir éperdue d'amour pour un autre qui ne te méritait pas, qui ne s'est jamais battu pour toi, qui a préféré être lâche et se ranger du côté de l'honneur plutôt que de celle de la passion. Il n'y a pas d'honneur dans le fait d'abandonner celle qu'on aime, de la laisser se tuer à petit feu car la vie ne vaut rien sans lui. Mais je suis là moi ma Candy. Si seulement tu me donnais ne serait-ce que le dixième de l'amour que tu lui portes, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre la plus heureuse des femmes. Si j'avais la chance de faire de toi ma femme, de t'avoir dans mes bras toutes les nuits, comme ce soir, je te couvrirais de caresses et de baisers. Chaque nuit je te montrerais à quel point je t'aime juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié pendant la journée. Tu es faite pour aimer et être aimée Candy, laisse moi devenir ton maître, ton esclave, ton homme tout simplement. Apprends à m'aimer mon amour et personne sur cette terre ne sera plus heureux que moi.

O o O o O

Candy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle releva lentement la tête et vit le beau visage d'Albert. Elle se recula doucement de son étreinte pour mieux le regarder, sans le réveiller. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Elle avait bien été bercée par les bras d'Albert une partie de la nuit. Elle avait bien senti ses larmes et entendu sa confession dans ce qui était encore un peu le brouillard dans sa tête. Albert l'aimait, il l'aimait en silence depuis des années. Etait-ce une surprise pour elle ? Finalement pas tellement. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était tellement évident. Peut-on faire autant pour quelqu'un si ce n'est par amour ? Et il ne lui a jamais rien demandé en retour, il lui a tout donné et n'a rien exigé. Elle repensa à ses paroles, la veille au soir, sur Terry et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant leur véracité. C'est vrai qu'il aurait dû se battre un peu plus pour elle s'il l'aimait autant qu'il l'avait prétendu. Avait-elle donc été si longtemps amoureuse d'un lâche ? Ou bien leur amour n'avait-il été qu'une chimère, une utopie ? Et Albert, son Albert si proche d'elle et finalement si lointain. Le connaissait-elle vraiment ? Qui était ce beau jeune homme blond qui était allongé près d'elle dans ce lit ? Etait-ce lui le vrai Albert ? Albert l'homme et non l'ami. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle découvrait ce visage. _« Comme il est beau. Il ressemble à Anthony, avec des traits d'homme. »_ Cette ombre de barbe naissante du matin lui donnait un petit côté viril. Sexy peut-être ? Définitivement.

Ses cheveux en bataille ? Un petit air rebelle. Elle sourit et sentit son cœur s'emballer. _« Mais qui est cet homme sublime couché dans mon lit ? » _Une fois de plus les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais cette fois des larmes de culpabilité. _« Cela fait si longtemps qu'il m'aime et je n'ai été qu'une sale égoïste aveuglée par mon amour pour un autre. Comme j'ai dû le faire souffrir. »._

Albert se réveilla doucement à son tour. Il ne sentait plus Candy dans ses bras. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était là, devant lui, ses grands yeux verts et fixes mouillés de larmes. Une vague de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. _« Rien n'a changé, j'ai rêvé, elle est toujours enfermée dans sa torpeur. »_ Il se retourna pour sortir du lit et alla remettre une buche dans la cheminée.

Candy ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi avait-il été si triste en la voyant ? Est-ce que sa vue seule lui apportait tant de tristesse ? Elle se redressa et s'assied au bord du lit qui s'avérait être non pas le sien mais celui d'Albert.

- Albert, pourquoi ai-je dormi dans ton lit ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Albert sursauta et lâcha le tisonnier avec lequel il était en train de remuer les braises. Il se retourna d'un bond et vit Candy qui le regardait avec un regard presque plus étonné que le sien.

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous à Lakewood ? demanda-t-elle encore, reconnaissant le mobilier. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait hier. Mais au fait, quelle heure est-il ? Ne suis-je pas en retard pour l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle en sautant du lit pour voir l'heure à l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée.

Albert réussit enfin à sortir de sa stupeur et l'attrapa au passage pour la remettre de force dans le lit.

- Recouche toi Candy il fait très froid dans la chambre, réussit-il à dire enfin.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, il la prise dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures. _« Ca commence à faire beaucoup…. »_

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es réveillée ? Pour de bon ? Je n'ai donc pas rêvé hier tu avais bien parlé. Oh Candy je suis si heureux, j'étais si inquiet, je pensais t'avoir perdu à tout jamais.

- Albert, lâche-moi, j'étouffe, dit-elle en se débattant.

Puis, voyant ses yeux et ses joues mouillés de larmes, elle se radoucie et dit :

- Que veux-tu dire Albert ? Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je n'y comprends rien.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V

Albert et Candy étaient retournés se mettre au chaud dans le lit. Malgré le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée, la pièce ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Ils s'étaient lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre car Albert ne parvenait pas à lâcher Candy. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était là, près de lui, bien éveillée, enfin elle-même. Candy ne s'en plaignait pas, elle éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à être dans les bras de cet Albert qu'elle voyait d'un œil nouveau.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il y a eu une tempête de neige et la fenêtre de ta chambre a été cassée. Comme Dorothée est partie dans sa famille hier soir et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres domestiques avec nous à Lakewood, je t'ai portée jusqu'ici pour la nuit. Tu pleurais, tu avais peur et ne voulais pas de je parte alors je suis resté. En tout bien tout honneur, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Albert, je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de ta réaction ce matin. Pourquoi pensais-tu m'avoir perdu à tout jamais ?

Albert hésitait. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Avait-il le droit de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'en avait jamais discuté avec le médecin. Et s'il lui parlait de Terry et Susanna, n'allait-elle pas retomber malade ?

- Albert ?

- De quoi te souviens-tu Candy ? Quel est ton dernier souvenir avant ce matin ?

Candy réfléchit un peu. Elle se souvenait de la nuit précédente mais ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet. Avant ça…. Oui, Terry. Terry et Susanna.

- C'est un peu flou. Je me souviens avoir lu cet article dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital. Il parlait du mariage de Terry et Susanna. Après ça je ne sais pas bien. C'est comme dans un rêve. Je me souviens de ta présence et de celle de Dorothée mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des images nettes sur ces souvenirs. Je ne me souviens pas être venue à Lakewood. C'est bizarre, j'ai aussi l'impression que quand j'ai lu l'article, nous étions en été, je me souviens de la chaleur étouffante de la salle de repos. Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait eu une tempête de neige ? Est-ce que je deviens folle ?

- Non, tu ne deviens pas folle, répondit Albert, soulagé de la réponse de Candy. Candy, ce que j'ai à te dire est difficile à entendre et je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le faire.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour mieux le voir, la panique se lisant sur son visage.

- Non, non, Candy, ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est mort, répondit Albert, l'attirant à lui pour qu'elle se love à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Doucement, tendrement, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il lui caressa ses longs cheveux bouclés et l'embrassa sur le front. Il poussa un profond soupir et commença à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé depuis fin août. Le choc, l'impuissance des médecins et la sienne, sa décision de rester près d'elle et de laisser Archi s'occuper des affaires familiales, le départ pour Lakewood avec Dorothée, les journées passées en sa compagnie à lui faire la lecture de ses livres préférés, les repas qu'il lui préparait et dont il la nourrissait, jusqu'à hier, le départ de Dorothée et la tempête.

- Noël ? C'est Noël ?

- Presque, nous sommes le 21 décembre.

- Quatre mois ? J'ai perdu quatre mois de ma vie ? lui dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. J'ai perdu quatre mois de ma vie….? _« ...à cause de Terry »_ finit-elle intérieurement. Il y avait de l'incompréhension et de la colère dans son regard.

O o O o O

Un soleil de décembre illuminait le parc de Lakewood. Tout alentour était blanc, recouvert de la lourde couche de neige qui était tombée la nuit précédente. Malgré le soleil, la température était très basse.

Albert finit de faire le tour de la maison pour évaluer les dégâts provoqués par la tempête et faire l'inventaire du bois disponible à l'intérieur de la maison. Les routes étaient totalement impraticables et ils seraient coupés du monde jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde. Cela pouvait durer plusieurs jours.

- Nous avons des provisions et suffisamment de bois pour tenir plus d'une semaine, dit-il à Candy en revenant dans la chambre, mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Nous ne chaufferons que cette pièce et la cuisine.

Elle le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable.

- Tu n'as pas peur au moins Candy ? Tu sais que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

- Non, non bien sûr que je n'ai pas peur. C'est juste que je me disais que c'était comme lorsque nous partagions notre petit appartement, lui répondit-elle avec ce large sourire qui mettait toujours son cœur en miettes.

_« Oh Candy, comme la perspective de t'avoir à mes côtés pendant tous ses jours est douce et à la fois douloureuse. Cesse de me regarder ainsi, je ne suis qu'un homme et tu n'imagines pas la façon dont mon corps réagit à ce sourire ou à ton odeur. Aurai-je la force de ne pas laisser libre cour à mes instincts les plus primitifs ? »_

Ainsi, quelques jours passèrent tranquillement. Albert découvrit rapidement que la Candy qui était maintenant près de lui était très différente de celle qu'il avait côtoyée ses dernières années. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la jeune femme gaie et enthousiaste qu'il avait connu petite fille, puis adolescente. Il ne voyait plus d'ombres assombrir son beau regard vert, de regards perdus dans le vide et n'entendait plus les soupirs douloureux d'un cœur malheureux.

Cependant, chaque nuit, Candy dormait chastement près d'Albert et chaque nuit, elle refaisait indéfiniment le même cauchemar que le soir de la tempête. Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en pleurs en l'appelant et le suppliant de ne pas la quitter. Chaque nuit, il la prenait dans ses bras pour la bercer, lui promettant d'être près d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirerait. Chaque nuit, Albert luttait pour ne pas se pencher un peu plus sur son visage, juste quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres pourraient se toucher. Chaque nuit, en se réveillant de son cauchemar, Candy espérait que cette fois, Albert l'embrasserait et lui avouerait cet amour qu'il lui avait confessé la nuit où il la croyait inconsciente.

Le soir de Noël arriva et avec lui la fin de leur cloisonnement. La neige avait enfin commencé à fondre et les lignes téléphoniques fonctionnaient à nouveau. Georges, Dorothée et quelques domestiques seraient là le lendemain matin.

Albert cuisina quelque chose de spécial pour faire plaisir à Candy. Il mijota son plat préféré et ouvrit une bouteille de grand vin. Ils s'installèrent sur le guéridon face à la cheminée et savourèrent l'intimité de ce repas à la lueur douce du feu qui flambait à quelques mètres d'eux.

L'ambiance était étonnamment chargée. Candy jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette, cherchant un moyen d'amener Albert à lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Albert baissait les yeux sur son verre, ne parvenant plus à regarder Candy sans bruler de la prendre dans ses bras et la faire sienne dans la seconde. Il pensait à la nuit qui arriverait inévitablement et tremblait à l'idée d'avoir une fois encore Candy dans son lit.

- Dis moi une chose Albert, finit par dire Candy pour rompre ce silence pesant. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as abandonné les affaires de la famille André ?

Albert la regarda avec étonnement.

- Et bien, tu le sais Candy je te l'ai dit. C'était pour t'amener ici et prendre soin de toi puisque tu étais malade.

- Oui mais tu aurais tout aussi bien pu continuer à travailler à Chicago et me garder au manoir sous la surveillance des domestiques.

Albert ne savait que répondre. Quelques mois plus tôt la Grand Tante Elroy lui avait fait la même remarque lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de sa décision.

- Non Candy, tu avais besoin de soins constants et j'ai pensé que le calme de la campagne te ferait du bien. Je n'ai pas eu tord il me semble.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu m'envoyer ici avec une armée de domestiques et venir me visiter le week-end. Pourquoi avoir juste consentit à emmener Dorothée et renvoyer tous les autres domestiques ?

Albert était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et finit son verre de vin d'un trait pour se donner un peu de courage. Ils étaient déjà à la moitié de leur deuxième bouteille de vin et l'alcool commençait à faire son effet sur les deux jeunes gens, leur déliant peu à peu la langue comme l'avait espéré Candy. Albert regardait les flammes de l'âtre se refléter sur son doux visage. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux depuis le début de leur conversation. Il s'arma de courage, la regarda fixement et lui répondit dans un soupir, presque inaudible.

- Parce que je voulais être près de toi à chaque minute jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à toi et si la bienséance ne m'en avait empêché, je serais venu ici seul avec toi. Tu es la personne la plus important de ma vie et j'ai cessé de respirer le jour où tu t'es éteinte.

Le silence qui suivit sa phrase devint très vite insoutenable pour Albert. Ne supportant plus la vision d'une Candy muette devant lui, il se leva pour débarrasser la table avec les gestes approximatifs que provoquaient les nombreux verres de vin qu'il avait bus peut-être un peu vite. Il sortit en emportant la vaisselle sale, conseillant à Candy de se coucher vu l'heure tardive qu'il était déjà.

O o O o O

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Albert avait quitté la chambre et Candy s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir réussi à réagir à la phrase d'Albert, l'ouverture vers son cœur qu'elle cherchait depuis des jours. Elle voulait attendre qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans le lit mais malgré sa lutte contre le sommeil, elle finit par s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Un mouvement du matelas la réveilla soudain et elle sentit un corps s'étendre sur le lit derrière elle, suivit d'un long soupir. Elle se retourna et rencontra le dos d'Albert.

- Albert ? dit-elle dans un murmure.

Pas de réponse. Elle savait pourtant à sa respiration qu'il ne dormait pas encore.

Elle observa un moment la silhouette qu'elle distinguait à la lueur du feu dans la cheminée. Elle distinguait ses épaules larges, son avant bras reposant sur son flanc et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qu'il portait courts depuis qu'il n'était plus un vagabond.

Elle tenta un geste vers lui. D'abord hésitante, sa main se posa sur son dos, là où son cœur se cachait à l'intérieur de ce corps puissant qu'elle avait appris à désirer depuis qu'elle était revenue à la vie. Elle sentit son corps se contracter au contact de sa main.

_« C'est maintenant ou jamais de rattraper ton erreur »_ se dit-elle en sentant son cœur s'emballer à cette pensée.

- Je t'ai entendu cette nuit-là. J'ai entendu ta confession et tes larmes alors que tu me pensais inconsciente, dit-elle en s'apercevant qu'on pouvait distinguer à sa voix que sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer en entendant son aveu.

- J'ai trouvé belles tes paroles, se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter en craignant sa réaction. J'ai été surprise tout d'abord, mais ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais toujours su au fond de moi. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été si aveugle et égoïste.

- …

- Je t'ai fait souffrir pendant tant d'années Albert, comment peux-tu être toujours près de moi après ce que je t'ai fait subir, même si c'était inconsciemment. Je me languissais d'amour pour un autre alors que je ne voyais pas l'homme merveilleux qui était auprès de moi et qui ne demandait qu'à m'aimer. Parviendras-tu jamais à me pardonner ?

Elle perçu un sanglot dans sa respiration et compris qu'il pleurait. Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur. Elle se rapprocha de lui, colla son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa de ses bras de façon à ce que sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son dos. Sa bouche était maintenant si près de son oreille qu'elle continua sa confession dans un murmure. Elle resserra son étreinte et continua à lui parler sans qu'il réagisse au contact de son corps contre le sien, sanglotant toujours silencieusement.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans tes bras ce matin-là, j'ai regardé ton visage et j'ai vu quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai vu un homme, un homme sublime, viril, sexy, aux muscles fins et puissants à la fois, un visage angélique entouré de magnifiques cheveux blonds en bataille qui lui donnait un air irrésistible. Mon corps s'enflamma immédiatement pour cet homme que je n'ai pas cessé de désirer depuis ce jour. Cet homme c'était toi, mon ami de toujours que je découvrais réellement pour la première fois. Regarde-moi Albert, lui dit-elle doucement en l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et sur la nuque.

Tout d'abord, il ne bougea pas un muscle et elle pensa que tout était perdu, qu'il avait renoncé. Puis lentement, elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne, la prendre et la porter à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle le vit se retourner doucement pour lui faire face. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et y sentit des larmes fraiches qu'elle essuya d'un geste du pouce. Elle remonta alors doucement sa main jusqu'à ces cheveux épais et l'attira à elle alors qu'elle avançait son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne fassent plus qu'une. Son cœur se déchainait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle rougissait de son audace, ses lèvres caressant doucement celles du jeune homme qui ne répondait toujours pas à son étreinte. Les baisers doux et humides qu'elle lui donnait, la caresse de ses lèvres pleines et viriles sur les siennes étaient une sensation agréable et lui rappela le seul et unique baiser qu'elle avait reçu et qui s'était terminé brutalement par la gifle qu'elle avait administrée à Terry. Ce baiser d'alors était plus brutal que ceux dont elle couvrait aujourd'hui la bouche d'Albert.

C'est alors qu'elle senti sa main attraper la sienne qui était toujours enfuie dans son épaisse chevelure et il la repoussa doucement, brisant le doux baiser qu'elle lui donnait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à une distance raisonnable de lui. Il la regarda fixement de ses grands yeux bleus et elle senti l'angoisse du rejet monter en elle. Il lu dans ses yeux et rompit le silence.

- Arrête, ne fais pas ça, tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, crois-tu que j'ai toujours quinze ans ?

- Oh non, je sais que tu n'as plus quinze ans, je sais que tu es maintenant une femme, une femme magnifique et désirable qui ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produit sur les hommes. Et sur moi à cet instant. Arrête de me torturer Candy ou les dernières barrières derrières lesquelles je me suis retranché vont bientôt céder.

- Embrasse-moi, dit elle en s'approchant de lui à nouveau.

- Non Candy, ne comprends-tu pas ? Je ne suis qu'un homme. Cela fait tant d'années que je lutte contre ce désir, tous ces mois où je dormais dans la même pièce que toi lorsque j'étais amnésique en me languissant de ton corps, toutes les fois où tu t'es jetée dans mes bras pour que je te console ou juste pour me montrer comme je t'avais manqué après une longue absence, alors que tout ce que je désirais était te prendre, te caresser, t'embrasser… t'aimer.

- Alors aime-moi, puisque je te dis que je le désire également. Je suis prête Albert, je l'ai compris en me réveillant de ce coma éveillé, j'ai compris que c'était toi que je voulais auprès de moi.

Il continuait à la regarder fixement et elle pouvait distinguer dans ses yeux le combat qu'il menait intérieurement, son désir pour elle et ses doutes, tous les fondements de son éducation pesant maintenant sur ses épaules de gentleman.

- Si tu m'aimes comme tu me l'as dit ce soir-là Albert, prends-moi cette nuit et je serai à tes cotés chaque matin de notre vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Albert trouvant enfin dans ses yeux ou dans ses paroles le signal qu'il cherchait, plongea sur Candy pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion qui l'habitait. Leurs lèvres se livrèrent à une danse sensuelle et profonde où se mêlaient leurs langues dans des caresses qui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues à la jeune vierge. Alors que ses lèvres cherchaient à apaiser un peu de sa fougue dans leur lent ballet de caresses, ses mains parcouraient enfin ce corps offert et à peine voilé par sa fine chemise de nuit. Candy frissonnait sous ses mains expertes. Albert ne pouvait fermer les yeux, s'assurant que ce n'était pas un rêve, que le corps qu'il sentait sous ses caresses était bien celui de son amour de toujours, la petite fille de la colline qui avait pris son cœur d'adolescent et qui n'avait plus quitté son esprit depuis toutes ses années, le faisant culpabiliser longtemps d'éprouver de tels sentiments envers celle qu'il avait dû prendre pour fille afin de la soustraire à la cruauté des Legrand. Son cœur se gonfla d'avantage en réalisant qu'elle allait enfin être sienne, tentant d'oublier un instant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incestueux dans la passion dont leurs lèvres se dévoraient mutuellement. Ses baisers descendirent lentement mais fermement depuis son cou vers sa poitrine et la perspective d'avoir enfin sous ses baisers ce bijou blanc et ferme, la peau nacrée de ses seins, le rendait encore plus fou de désir. Sa main s'aventura dans le décolleté de sa chemise et laissa apparaitre timidement un sein blanc et rond dont le bouton beige se dressait de désir. A la vue de ce joyau, il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque qu'il étouffa dans les baisers dont il le dévorait. Candy se sentait défaillir sous les sensations que lui procurait les caresses et les baisers de son amant à venir, elle anticipait chacun de ses gestes et de ses baisers d'un soupir de plaisir et gémissait à chaque vague d'électricité qui parcourait son corps, montant de ses entrailles enflammées et humides. Albert se redressa doucement pour regarder son visage. D'immenses yeux verts brillants de désir le regardaient comme pour la première fois. Il commença à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama de soie en la regardant fixement, observant sa réaction à la perspective de voir bientôt ce corps nu et gonflé de désir. Il devina que ses joues s'empourpraient à la manière dont elle baissa pudiquement les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer les siens et il pensa qu'elle était la plus belle créature sur cette terre. Il défit chaque bouton lentement, observant les yeux de Candy posés sur son corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle le découvrait. Le regard de la jeune femme était tellement chargé de désir et d'admiration qu'il se demanda s'il survivrait à l'opération tant son cœur et son corps étaient en ébullition. La perspective de la faire enfin sienne le rendait fou et il espérait ne pas perdre la tête en la prenant tout de suite et violemment. Mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou la dégoûter de l'amour à tout jamais. Un fois arrivé au niveau du dernier bouton, Candy distingua très nettement la bosse que l'on devinait dans le bas de son pyjama et cette vision la fit frissonner. Elle était à la fois inquiète et curieuse de découvrir la virilité de l'homme qui partageait son lit à cet instant. La théorie qu'elle avait apprise dans ses livres de science était loin de lui donner une idée très claire de la réalité. Même si elle connaissait les principes de la reproduction, elle était loin de s'imaginer ce que pouvait réellement être cet acte qu'on appelait « amour », sans parler du langage que son corps lui parlait à ce moment précis. Revenant à la réalité, elle le vit faire lentement glisser le doux tissu de soie de ses larges épaules, le laissant finir sa course sur le tapis au pied du lit. En découvrant la poitrine virile d'Albert, elle ne pu s'empêcher de la caresser. Elle brûlait d'envie de porter ses lèvres sur son ventre ferme mais sa réserve de jeune femme inexpérimentée l'en empêcha. Albert soupira de plaisir au contact des mains de la jeune femme sur sa peau et enfouit ses mains dans la lourde chevelure de Candy, couvrant sa bouche de baisers gourmands. A ce moment il entreprit d'ôter la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme. Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer, ses joues s'enflammer à l'idée d'être nue devant un homme. Il observa le spectacle qui venait de se révéler à lui, ce corps nu et blanc tant désiré dont la beauté dépassait largement tout ce qu'il avait imaginé dans ses fantasmes. Ses seins lourds et fermes, sa taille fine, ses hanches rondes et ses jambes fuselées. Son corps était finement musclé, dessiné par tant d'années de courses à travers les prairies de la maison de Pony et à monter à tous les arbres qui croisaient son chemin. Ne pouvant résister à la vue qu'elle lui offrait, il la coucha sur le ventre et s'installa à ses côtés, couché sur son flanc, afin de continuer à admirer la plastique de sa douce. Il commença à caresser et embrasser sa nuque, son dos, pour descendre lentement sur sa taille fine jusqu'à la courbure de ses reins. Le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait était au delà des mots. Il posa une main sur ses fesses pleines et rondes et ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser doucement, parvenant à peine à se contrôler tant il la trouvait belle. Candy trouva tout d'abord la situation embarrassante, mais la sensation des caresses d'Albert, ajoutée à ses baisers la transportèrent au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle gémissait maintenant sans retenue, l'encourageant à continuer ses caresses impudiques. Il parlait doucement entre chaque baiser, lui susurrant des mots doux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencés leur danse érotique. Tout en l'embrassant avidement, ses mains continuèrent leur exploration jusqu'à l'intimité de son corps où il s'avait qu'il s'abandonnerait bientôt. Sentant ses doigts entrer en elle, son corps entier s'embrasa et ses soupirs de plaisir se firent plus insistants. Sentir les doigts d'Albert entrer et sortir sans relâche de cet endroit encore mystérieux pour elle était une sensation exquise et elle voulu à cet instant qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Elle pouvait sentir l'ardeur de son désir à travers le linge de soie qu'il portait toujours, se frottant doucement à la partie la plus intime de son corps et pensa à la suite avec encore plus d'excitation.

- Je t'aime tellement Candy mon amour. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou tant je te désire.

Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle ne répondit pas mais son regard chargé de désir parlait pour elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux tout t'abord pour rendre ce moment encore plus intense. Puis, il se redressa pour la dominer de sa taille, porta ses mains à la ceinture de son pantalon et en défit le lien. Le vêtement glissa immédiatement, libérant son sexe dressé de désir. Candy resta interdite devant le spectacle qui venait d'apparaitre devant ses yeux, fascinée par l'objet de son désir, luttant contre le besoin de toucher ce fruit défendu qui paraissait si doux. Sentant qu'il était maintenant arrivé au bout de la maitrise de son désir, il s'allongea sur elle, prenant place entre ses jambes et la pénétra doucement. La résistance qu'il sentit le libéra de tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir sur la relation qu'elle avait eue avec Terry. Elle était pure, il serait le premier, et à cet instant, il l'aimait encore plus. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit doucement :

- N'ai pas peur, je serai le plus doux possible.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je te fais confiance.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle étouffé par les baisers ardents de son aimé.

Il força un peu jusqu'à ce que la membrane ne se déchire et commença de légers va-et-vient. Elle émit un petit gémissement de douleur et son visage se contracta. Il resta immobile un instant, embrassant tendrement son visage. Il aurait voulu prendre son mal. Il reprit doucement ses va-et-vient et la sentit peu à peu se détendre, ses gémissements reprenant doucement. Il restait concentré sur son visage. Elle le regarda avec un sourire, signal que le mal était passé. Il plongea alors en elle de tout son désir, accélérant son rythme, leur plaisir mutuel se mêlant à leurs cris jusqu'à la jouissance ultime qui les unis en un seul corps, en une seule âme.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI

Candy fut réveillée par des coups portés à la porte. En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçu qu'Albert n'était pas à ses cotés dans le lit. Elle repensa au fait que Georges et Dorothée arrivaient ce matin et se dit en souriant qu'il avait dû quitter la chambre afin qu'ils ne soient pas découverts dans une position délicate.

- Mademoiselle Candy, c'est Georges, puis-je entrer ?

- Un instant Georges, dit-elle en ramassant sa chemise de nuit tombée au sol la nuit précédente. A cette pensée un courant électrique monta de ses entrailles et elle rougit.

Elle enfila son peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Permettez-moi de vous dire à quel point je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux et vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël.

- Merci Georges, c'est bon de vous revoir aussi, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur André m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre, lui dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe d'un papier épais et couteux qui portait les armoiries de la famille André.

- Une lettre ? Merci Georges, lui dit-elle en prenant la lettre.

Georges sortit de la chambre et elle retourna se mettre au chaud dans le lit d'Albert. Elle regardait l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante, une angoisse inexplicable montant peu à peu en elle.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, ne parvenant pas à se décider à prendre connaissance de cette lettre. Reprenant un peu courage, elle décida de décacheter l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre que lui avait écrite son amant.

« Ma douce Candy, mon amour,

J'imagine ton étonnement lorsque que Georges te remettra cette lettre. Je regrette de ne pas te dire cela en face mais je n'en ai pas la force.

La nuit que nous venons de passer est et restera la plus belle de ma vie. T'avoir enfin dans mes bras et t'entendre me supplier de te faire mienne était tout ce que j'avais espéré depuis bien des années. Le plaisir, la joie, le bonheur de mon cœur furent les plus beaux sentiments jamais éprouvés de toute ma vie.

Malheureusement, mon bonheur fut de courte durée.

J'ai pourtant voulu de tout mon cœur croire à tes paroles encourageantes et inespérées, tes soupires sous mes caresses et mes baisers, tes gémissements alors que je te faisais l'amour de toute mon âme. J'ai voulu y croire bien que mon cœur me disait que j'allais tout perdre pour un instant de bonheur. Comme il est ironique de se rendre compte que son subconscient est toujours celui qu'on n'écoute pas et qui pourtant à toujours raison.

J'ai voulu croire que tu m'avais choisi, que tu l'avais oublié et que c'était moi aujourd'hui qui remplissais ton cœur. J'ai voulu croire à tes douces paroles d'amour éternel.

Pourquoi Candy ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? Quel jeu sinistre ton esprit a-t-il manigancé et dans quel but ? Sont-ce ces longs mois de prostration qui ont fait de toi un être si différent de l'ange venu du ciel que tu as toujours été ?

Ou peut-être est-ce que je trompe et que tes intentions étaient juste, quoi ? De la pitié ? De la reconnaissance ? De la compassion ?

Non merci Candy. Je ne veux rien de tout cela. La seule idée que tu m'aies offerte ta virginité pour n'importe laquelle de ces raisons me révulse. Je te veux toute entière Candy. Je n'ai que faire de ton corps si je ne peux posséder ton coeur. Le fait que tu m'aies fait croire que tu m'aimais alors que tu brules toujours d'amour pour lui me blesse au plus profond de mon âme. Mon cœur est mort, tu viens de le tuer.

Je ne peux imaginer recroiser un jour ton regard. Ca ne serait pas supportable.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je pars Candy. Je pars pour ne jamais revenir.

A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre je serai déjà loin, donc ne cherches pas à essayer de me rattraper.

Inutile de questionner Georges, il ne sait pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas moi-même où je vais, mais une chose est sûre, je pars loin. Si loin que jamais plus je n'entendrai parler de toi ou ne verrai ton visage.

J'ai donné des instructions pour que ton avenir soit assuré et que tu ne manques jamais de rien.

Adieu Candy, mon amour, mon âme.

A jamais.

Albert.

P.S. : Je revois ton visage baigné de larmes dans ton sommeil, appelant son nom. Etait-ce des larmes de culpabilité de t'être offerte à moi alors que tu lui appartiens corps et âme ? »

« NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN ! » fut le crie que Georges entendit depuis le rez-de-chaussée et il sut à cet instant que ses doutes étaient fondés. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave entre Albert et Candy.

O o O o O

- Je m'inquiète pour Mademoiselle Candy, Monsieur Georges. Ca fait plus de deux semaines et elle ne veut toujours rien manger. Elle reste dans son lit à pleurer toute la journée. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je le sais bien Dorothée mais que faire ? Le médecin a dit qu'une semaine de plus à ce rythme et il faudra l'hospitaliser. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas la nourrir de force.

- Mais Monsieur Albert, où est-il ? Est-il informé de son état de santé ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne soit pas près d'elle dans ses circonstances.

Georges ne répondit pas. Il s'avait bien que la raison de la dépression de Candy était justement Albert. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le jeune homme lui avait dit le jour de son départ qu'il devait partir en voyage mais ne serait pas joignable pendant un certain temps. Georges n'avait même pas une adresse où lui envoyer un télégramme. Il était impuissant.

O o O o O

Une semaine plus tard, alors que Dorothée était dans la cuisine à parler avec ses collègues de l'état de sa jeune maîtresse, elle entendit la sonnette provenant de la chambre de la jeune femme sonner avidement. Dans un sursaut, elle se précipita à l'étage. A son grand étonnement, Candy n'était pas comme à l'accoutumée recroquevillée dans son lit mais debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le jardin de la propriété. On pouvait distinguer nettement à l'ampleur de ses vêtements habituellement ajustés qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids.

- Mademoiselle m'a appelé ?

- Oui Dorothée. Je voudrais qu'on m'apporte quelque chose à manger. Et fais-moi couler un bain s'il te plait.

- Tout de suite Mademoiselle.

Dorothée courut jusqu'à la cuisine où elle rencontra Georges.

- Julie, prépare un repas à mademoiselle, apparemment elle a faim aujourd'hui, dit-elle en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Georges. Celui-ci eu un petit sourire de soulagement.

O o O o O

- Entrez, répondit Candy aux coups portés à la porte.

- Mademoiselle a demandé à me voir ? demanda Georges en entrant dans la chambre d'Albert. Candy n'avait pas souhaité de retourner dans la sienne une fois les travaux terminés.

- Oui Georges. Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous car je souhaiterais quitter Lakewood et retourner vivre à Chicago maintenant que ma santé est meilleure.

- Je vois, dit-il toujours imperturbable. Quand souhaitez-vous partir ?

- Demain matin. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Bien mademoiselle, je m'occupe de tout, répondit Georges avant de quitter la chambre.

La voiture roulait depuis plusieurs heures quand les lumières de Chicago apparurent au loin.

- Ca y est Mademoiselle, nous arrivons enfin, nous serons bientôt à la maison, dit Dorothée en se retournant sur Candy en souriant.

Candy ne répondit pas, son regard toujours absent, regardant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux par la fenêtre de l'auto. Dorothée se dit que même s'il y avait eu de l'amélioration dans son état, Candy n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. Certes ces dernières semaines elle avait recommencé à s'alimenter et avait repris du poids, mais son visage affichait toujours cette profonde tristesse.

O o O o O

- Dorothée, Mademoiselle Candy est-elle réveillée ? Il y a un appel pour elle, c'est Mademoiselle Annie, dit Georges en sortant du bureau d'Albert dans le manoir des André.

- Oui elle est réveillée mais elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie très tôt ce matin. Elle a dit avoir une course à faire.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Georges. Très bien je vais passer le message à Mademoiselle Annie.

Georges s'enquit du retour de Candy plusieurs fois ce jour-là auprès de Dorothée et fut surpris que la jeune femme ne rentre qu'en fin d'après midi.

Le lendemain, Candy disparu également une bonne partie de la journée et Georges devenait de plus en plus soucieux, s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui poussaient Candy à sortir sans lui demander de l'emmener en voiture là où elle souhaitait se rendre. Il lui en fit part le soir même.

- Mademoiselle Candy, je voulais vous rappeler que je suis à votre disposition pour vous emmener là où vous le souhaiterez. Je sais que vous avez toujours été une personne indépendante mais je doute que Monsieur André apprécie que je ne vous accompagne pas dans vos promenades.

Georges vit une lueur de colère passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Georges, j'éprouve juste le besoin de marcher au grand air après tous ces mois enfermée à Lakewood. Il n'y a rien à craindre pour moi, ni du côté de Monsieur André, répondit-elle avec la même lueur lorsqu'elle parla d'Albert.

- Très bien Mademoiselle, mais promettez au moins de réfléchir à mon offre ?

- J'y penserai Georges, j'y penserai.

Le lendemain matin, Georges se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Les activités de Candy l'intriguaient et il se doutait que son discours de la veille n'avait pas convaincu la jeune femme. De ce fait, il avait décidé de surveiller ses allers et venues. Lorsqu'en fin de matinée il ne l'avait toujours pas vu sortir de sa chambre, il interrogea Dorothée.

- Non, Mademoiselle n'a pas encore sonné pour son bain et son petit-déjeuner. Elle doit toujours dormir.

- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de dormir si tard ces derniers temps ?

- Non en effet. Je vais aller la réveiller, dit Dorothée en montant les escaliers menant à la chambre.

- Monsieur Georges, montez vite, cria Dorothée depuis l'étage.

Georges monta les escaliers en courant et entra dans la pièce, inquiet de l'appel de Dorothée. Saisissant le mot qu'elle lui tendait, il le lut et leva lentement la tête sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le lit n'avait pas été défait et des dizaines de vêtements de toutes sortes gisaient au sol. Georges sentit un courant d'air froid le fouetter et marcha lentement vers la fenêtre ouverte. Là, sur le rebord du balcon, il vit une corde attachée qui plongeait jusqu'au sol. Son visage devint livide, il venait de comprendre. Lâchant le mot qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains, il se précipita vers la porte. Le bout de papier atterrit lentement sur le sol.

« Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver » étaient les seuls mots écrits par la main de Candy.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII

Une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux immenses yeux verts entra dans la salle de repos du King County Hospital de Georgetown, Seattle. Entièrement vêtue de noir, couleur du deuil qu'elle portait, ses amples vêtements ne parvenaient pas à masquer la bosse de son ventre rebondi par une grossesse avancée. A son arrivée, les infirmières qui se trouvaient là cessèrent leur jacassement habituel. Elle les salua du regard et se dirigea vers son vestiaire afin de passer la robe blanche de son uniforme d'infirmière. Une fois changée, elle traversa à nouveau la pièce et sortit prendre son service.

- C'est elle la nouvelle ? On dit qu'elle est veuve, demanda une des infirmières présentes dans la salle de repos, une femme d'âge mûr et aux joues roses et rebondies qui lui donnaient un air bonhomme et qui répondait au doux prénom de Rose.

- Oui, son mari est mort au champ d'honneur, à Verdun. Ils venaient de se marier, répondit Nelly, une jeune fille au regard doux et aux longs cheveux blonds soyeux.

- Pauvre petite, devoir affronter à la fois le décès de son jeune époux et la futur naissance de son enfant. Elle doit être bien courageuse, répliqua Rose.

- Elle s'appelle Andréa Brown et elle sera dans votre équipe. J'espère que vous lui ferez un meilleur accueil que celui qu'elle vient de recevoir, dit sévèrement Mademoiselle Thomas, l'infirmière en chef. Maintenant au travail, les patients n'attendent pas.

O o O o O

- Tu devrais t'assoir cinq minutes, tu n'as pas arrêté un instant depuis le début de ta garde et ce n'est pas bon dans ton état.

- Merci mais ça va, répondit la jeune veuve à sa collègue qui s'était approchée d'elle alors qu'elle prenait la température des patients de la salle principale.

- Je m'appelle Rose, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Andréa, répondit la jeune brune avec un sourire timide en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

- C'est pour quand ? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant son ventre rebondi d'un air entendu.

- Septembre, répondit-elle en caressant son ventre d'un air triste.

- Allons il ne faut pas être triste, c'est toujours joyeux l'arrivée d'un enfant, quelque soit les circonstances, lui dit l'infirmière en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme dans un geste tendre.

Andréa lui répondit par un sourire qui n'attint pas ses yeux et sortit de la salle en emportant son chariot médical.

_« Pauvre petite…. »._

O o O o O

Elizabeth Thomas frappa à la porte du bureau du Directeur de l'hôpital.

- Entrez, répondit une voix masculine.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler Docteur Stevens ? demanda l'infirmière en chef en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui Mademoiselle Thomas, asseyez-vous, lui répondit un homme grisonnant au regard doux, indiquant de la main un fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous de votre nouvelle infirmière, Madame Brown. Ca fait un mois maintenant qu'elle est là, comment travaille-t-elle ?

- Très bien, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Elle a des gestes sûrs et experts qui démontrent qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle a de l'expérience malgré son jeune âge. De plus, elle est très douce avec les patients qui la réclament lorsqu'elle est en repos. Je pense que c'est une très bonne recrue bien qu'au début je m'étais inquiétée de sa capacité à assumer ce travail dur et épuisant vue sa condition.

- Oui je sais qu'il est inhabituel d'embaucher des jeunes femmes dont la grossesse est déjà visible mais j'ai lu dans ces yeux ce jour-là quelque chose qui m'a persuadé qu'elle ne serait pas un problème. Je suis heureux de ne pas m'être trompé. Je dois également avouer que son histoire m'a ému et que je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne pas aider cette jeune personne sans le sou et dont la seule famille est celle qu'elle porte en elle, répondit-il une lueur triste traversant son regard.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut laisser parfois nos instincts nous porter, dit Elizabeth dont les paroles douces surprenaient sur un visage aussi froid. Mais elle ne s'intègre pas. Malgré tous les efforts de ses collègues, elle reste à part, préférant prendre ses repas seule dans le parc de l'hôpital.

- Il faut lui laisser le temps. Les évènements dramatiques de sa vie sont encore trop récents. Et je pense que l'idée d'élever seule son enfant ne doit pas être réjouissante.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

- Je suis heureux et rassuré de ce que vous venez de me dire sur Madame Brown car j'ai une « mission » à lui confier. Rien d'exceptionnel mais je pense qu'elle est la mieux placée de nos infirmières pour la mener à bien.

L'infirmière en chef écoutait le Directeur avec attention, impassible et professionnelle.

- Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil d'un vieil ami et nous allons recevoir dans quelques minutes un nouveau patient. L'homme, qui est comédien, s'est blessé pendant les répétitions de la pièce qu'il doit jouer demain et a besoin d'être soigné. Comme il s'agit apparemment d'une vedette de Broadway, on m'a demandé la plus grande discrétion et je pense qu'Andréa est la seule de nos infirmières à pouvoir garder son sang froid devant une célébrité. Veillez, s'il vous plait, à ce qu'elle en soit informée le plus discrètement possible et que ses collègues ne se doutent de rien. Je ne veux pas d'émeutes dans mon hôpital.

- Très bien Docteur, j'y vais de ce pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Andréa entrait dans la salle numéro deux, afin de soigner ce patient spécial pour lequel on lui avait demandé de rester discrète. Andréa avait acquiescé d'un signe de la tête aux paroles de sa chef, indifférente à la personne qui se trouvait dans cette salle. La pièce était sombre et seuls perçaient quelques rayons d'un soleil de fin de journée à travers les persiennes de la fenêtre. Un homme était assis sur le lit, dos à la porte.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le plateau médical qu'elle portait reposait sur son ventre arrondi.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis votre infirmière, lui dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

A cet instant, découvrant son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le beau jeune homme brun aux pénétrants yeux bleu nuit leva la tête vers cette voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. La vision qui s'offrit à lui confirma ce que ses oreilles venaient de lui révéler et c'est avec des yeux pleins de surprise qu'il prononça son prénom dans un souffle.

- Candy !


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII

Terry et Candy dînaient dans un petit restaurant de Seattle. Terry avait insisté auprès du serveur pour avoir une table dans le coin le plus retiré et à l'abri des regards, non sans lui avoir glissé un billet discret dans la main. Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots depuis la scène de l'hôpital et le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Terry se décida à parler.

- Tu es très jolie en brune, « Andréa », lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil amusé. Ca fait ressortir encore plus tes yeux.

- Merci, fut la seule réponse de Candy.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Terry regardait Candy. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds étaient maintenant teints en brun, ses grands yeux verts d'habitude rieurs affichaient maintenant un insoutenable masque de tristesse, ayant perdu tout leur éclat de naguère. Ses yeux descendirent sur son ventre à moitié caché par la table et il sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir. Il rassembla son courage en soupirant.

- Albert est venu me voir il y a deux mois, juste avant que je ne parte en tournée.

Candy ne levait toujours pas la tête de son assiette mais il remarqua que sa respiration s'était soudainement accélérée. Terry posa à nouveau les yeux sur son ventre proéminent, non sans un pincement au cœur. _« L'enfant d'Albert » _se dit-il et à cet instant il eut envie à la fois de la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille, lui promettant d'élever son enfant comme si c'était le sien si seulement elle voulait encore de lui, et à la fois de lui hurler son amertume, sa jalousie et sa déception de l'avoir trompé avec un autre et de porter un enfant qui n'était pas de lui. Bien entendu, il savait que tout cela n'aurait aucun sens puisqu'il était lui-même marié à une autre femme.

- Il voulait savoir si je savais où tu étais. Il venait d'apprendre ta… ton départ et était persuadé que je te dissimulais quelque part. _Il sourit à cette idée_. Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence et il est devenu fou. Il a commencé à me frapper en me traitant de menteur et d'autres noms d'oiseaux que je tairai devant une dame. Il était évident qu'il avait bu et je n'eu aucune peine à le maitriser. Retrouvant son calme, il s'effondra à genou sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. J'étais désemparé devant le spectacle que m'offrait cet homme que j'avais toujours connu si sûr de lui, si fort, et je compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous. La jalousie que je ressentis à cette instant était si intense que je ne parvenais pas à ressentir de sympathie pour cet homme si désespéré et qui avait, par le passé, été un ami si proche et si sincère. Je parvins néanmoins à me ressaisir et lui demandai ce qui s'était passé.

Terry fit une pose. Ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile à exprimer. Avouer sa jalousie à Candy sans la voir sourciller n'était pas une chose simple. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient encore très vifs et s'immiscer dans leur histoire était la dernière chose qu'il avait voulue deux mois auparavant. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, voyant l'état de Candy et la tristesse qui n'avait pas quittée ses yeux depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il se dit qu'il devait bien ça à ses deux amis.

- Il m'a raconté ta réaction à l'annonce de mon mariage… Oh Candy pardonne-moi. Je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su….

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Terry. Cette décision, nous l'avions prise tous les deux, il était donc logique que tu épouses Susanna, puisque nous nous étions promis d'être heureux.

- Pfff, regarde-nous ! Nous avons formidablement réussi !

Candy caressa son ventre, comme pour lui dire que malgré tout, elle était heureuse, et le cœur de Terry se déchira un peu plus. _« Tu m'as peut-être oublié Candy, mais moi je ne serai jamais heureux sans toi. »_

- Il m'a raconté les mois où il s'est occupé de toi, continua-t-il, ton réveil, votre « rapprochement » sans entrer dans les détails que je comprends maintenant. Il m'a dit ensuite qu'il était parti à cause de moi, qu'il ne supportait plus de t'aimer sans être aimé en retour car c'était de moi que tu seras toujours amoureuse. Puis il y a deux mois il a repris contact avec Georges pour avoir de tes nouvelles car malgré l'éloignement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toi. Il voulait juste s'assurer que tu allais bien quand il apprit la terrible nouvelle de ta fuite en pleine nuit avec pour seule explication un mot qui demandait de ne pas chercher à te retrouver. Georges avait mené son enquête mais avait très rapidement perdu ta trace à New York. Albert pensa bien sûr tout de suite à moi. Quand il comprit que je ne savais rien, il parut encore plus abattu, puis repartit en me disant qu'il fera tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour te retrouver, même s'il devait pour ça parcourir le monde à pied.

Candy était noyée dans ses pensées. Elle avait écouté l'histoire que lui avait contée Terry sans reconnaitre la sienne. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était bien différent. Elle leva ses grands yeux tristes vers Terry.

- Veux-tu connaitre ma version de l'histoire Terry ? Je te préviens, ce n'est pas une belle histoire.

Il lui fit un signe d'approbation de la tête, mais ses yeux étaient, eux aussi, tristes d'anticipation.

O o O o O

- Je passerai sur les détails qui ont précédé mon cloisonnement mental. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que ça avait duré quatre mois. Pour moi, c'avait été comme une succession de rêves où tu tenais le rôle principal, mais tu as peu à peu été remplacé par Albert. Tu as fini par disparaitre totalement, mais Albert était toujours là. Puis il y a eu cette tempête de neige qui a paralysé le nord du pays et je me suis réveillée dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait à l'idée de m'avoir perdu à jamais, me livrant son cœur par la même occasion, ignorant que mon esprit était à nouveau alerte. J'ai découvert très vite que mon regard sur lui avait changé à l'instar de mes sentiments qui étaient loin d'être toujours fraternel. Je me languissais littéralement d'amour pour lui et désespérais qu'il se déclare. Puis le soir de Noël, derniers moments seuls à Lakewood avant l'arrivée des domestiques le lendemain, j'ai brisé la glace et lui ai avoué l'avoir entendu cette nuit là et que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Elle marqua une pause, les yeux perdus dans l'intimité de ses souvenirs.

- Nous nous sommes aimés passionnément cette nuit-là.

Terry sentit son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de poser la main sur sa poitrine dans une grimace de douleur. Candy n'en vit rien, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain son regard se troubla et elle revint à la réalité de ce lieu, de cette soirée, de son interlocuteur.

- Le lendemain, il avait disparu, me laissant juste cette lettre, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier épais usée d'avoir été souvent manipulée.

Terry parcouru la lettre sans dire un mot.

- Tu sais ce qui est drôle dans cette histoire Terry ? C'est que j'ai bien rêvé de toi cette nuit-là, et j'ai bien pleuré en prononçant ton nom, mais c'était la douleur que je lisais sur ton visage qui me faisait pleurer, parce que je venais de t'annoncer que j'avais enfin tourné la page et que c'était Albert que j'aimais maintenant de toute mon âme. Quelle ironie ! Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Lui était toujours au fond de son abîme, plus désespéré que jamais. Mais il gardait bonne figure, sachant que son amie n'avait eu personne d'autre à qui se confier depuis les cinq derniers mois.

Le serveur vint débarrasser leur table et ils commandèrent du thé.

- Je passais les semaines suivantes dans mon lit à pleurer jour et nuit. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre qu'il soit parti comme ça sans chercher à avoir une explication, me condamnant sans appel. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre la triste vérité, j'étais enceinte de l'homme que j'aimais et qui ne voulait plus de moi. Je rentrais à Chicago et allais à l'hôpital où le médecin me confirma ce que je savais déjà. Là, je décidais qu'il me fallait partir au plus vite, ne pouvant pas laisser les autres découvrir la honteuse vérité alors que je n'étais pas mariée.

- Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'Albert serait revenu s'il avait su que tu attendais son enfant ?

- Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, répondit-elle avec un éclair de colère dans les yeux. Les petits amis qui se sacrifient pour l'honneur, c'est bon j'ai déjà donné.

Terry reçu sa phrase de plein fouet, comme une gifle en pleine figure.

- J'ai donc vidé mon compte bancaire et vendu tout ce qui avait de la valeur. J'ai pris un billet pour le train de nuit vers New York et je suis partie en passant par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour ne pas être vu par Georges qui commençait à devenir soupçonneux par mon comportement. Arrivée à New York, je suis allée voir ton ami Charlie.

Terry parût étonné et triste. Etonné que son ami ne lui ai rien dit alors qu'ils continuaient à se voir fréquemment et triste que Candy ne soit pas venue le voir lui.

- Il ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle lisant sur son visage. C'est bien, il a tenu parole.

- Mais pourquoi Charlie ?

- Parce que je sais que quand on est un voyou, on garde toujours un pied dans le milieu, même si on est entré dans le droit chemin. J'avais besoin de disparaitre. Il me fallait une nouvelle identité. Je me suis donc teint les cheveux et suis allée lui demander de me procurer de faux papiers. Vu ma situation, j'ai décidé de me faire passer pour veuve. C'est facile en ce moment vu la situation en Europe. J'ai choisi le prénom d'Andréa…

- Pour continuer d'une certaine façon à porter le nom d'Albert, la coupa-t-il.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle hésitante, et Brown car c'était le nom de famille d'Anthony.

- Ca ne sort pas de la famille, dit Terry avec un rictus de dépit.

- Je ne pouvais pas choisir Grandchester, j'aurais eu du mal à passer inaperçue, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qu'il ne lui avait pas encore vu depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

- Voilà pourquoi Georges a perdu ma trace. C'est ce que j'espérais. Ensuite j'ai commencé à traverser le pays, passant d'une ville à l'autre, travaillant comme infirmière pour survivre. Et me voilà !

- Tu devrais l'appeler Candy, ou lui écrire. Tu ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment. Il a le droit de savoir.

- Il n'a aucun droit ! répondit-elle violemment. Il a perdu ce droit le jour où il est parti ! Non, Terry, je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus, j'en mourrais si l'on me rejetait à nouveau. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Dès que la guerre sera finie, je partirai pour l'Europe, et là, je n'aurai plus à me cacher ou craindre d'être reconnue à chaque coin de rue. Je vivrai seule avec cet enfant que je porte et je le chérirai comme je n'ai pu le faire avec son père.

- Je suis ton ami Candy, lui dit-il après un moment de silence. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dis-le moi n'hésite pas, je veux t'aider.

- Merci Terry mais non. Je me suis mise toute seule dans cette situation et je m'en sortirai seule.

- Terry, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

Le jeune acteur la regarda un moment dans les yeux, comprenant ses paroles mais ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Je ne garantis pas que je ne lui dirai rien, mais au moins je ne dévoilerai pas tout.

- Merci Terry, lui répondit-elle en posant la main vers la sienne, un regard plein de remerciement à son égard.

Lorsque Terry déposa Candy devant chez elle ce soir là, la jeune femme savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire totalement confiance en son ami. Dès le lendemain, il lui faudrait quitter la ville.

Arrivé à son hôtel, Terry décrocha le téléphone de sa chambre. Il avait un télégramme à envoyer.

_**Vos commentaires SVP. Merci.**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

Terry entendit frapper à la porte de sa loge au théâtre Stratford. Il alla ouvrir, sachant pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Albert entra précipitamment.

- Où est-elle Terry ? Dit Albert en regardant autour de lui, espérant y voir le visage d'ange de sa bienaimée.

- Elle n'est pas là, répondit-il calmement en refermant la porte. Bonjour Albert, assied-toi. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait une bouteille d'alcool.

- Non, merci, je veux seulement savoir où elle est. Dans ton télégramme tu disais juste l'avoir retrouvée. Alors où est-elle ?

- Si tu veux écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, il va falloir, dans un premier temps que tu te calmes et que tu t'assoies.

Il s'approcha d'Albert, deux verres de whisky bien remplis à la main. Albert finit par s'assoir dans le sofa qui s'offrait à lui et accepta le verre de Terry.

- Je l'ai vu, mais je ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment. Le lendemain de notre entrevue, elle avait à nouveau disparu sans laisser d'adresse. Chose qui était à prévoir car elle se doutait bien que j'allais te contacter.

Albert s'enfonça dans son siège de désespoir et bu son verre d'un trait. Il avait tant espéré la revoir après avoir reçu le télégramme de Terry.

- Raconte-moi. Raconte-moi tout sans rien omettre, lui dit-il avec des yeux suppliants.

Alors Terry commença son récit, depuis le moment où il la vit dans la chambre d'hôpital jusqu'au moment où il la raccompagna chez elle. Il lui parla de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, de sa vision de leur histoire, du rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit là et qui était tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait cru, de sa lettre qu'elle lui avait fait lire, de sa décision de disparaitre, de sa traversée des Etats-Unis depuis ces derniers mois, et même de son intention de quitter le pays quand la guerre serait finie.

Il lui parla de la tristesse qu'on lisait dans son regard, de sa colère contre le jeune homme blond quand il l'avait abandonné sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, du sentiment de rejet qu'elle ressentait encore et qui était la raison de sa fuite, de sa détresse qu'il connaissait déjà puisque Georges lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il avait repris contact avec lui, de l'amour qu'il avait lu dans son regard quand elle parlait de leur histoire, de ses yeux nostalgiques quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient aimés le soir de Noël. Il lui dit tout. Tout sauf trois choses essentielles qu'il avait décidé de garder pour lui afin de ne pas trahir la parole qu'il lui avait donné. La première chose qu'il omit de dire à Albert, c'est que Candy était maintenant brune, la seconde, c'est qu'elle avait changé d'identité et qu'elle se faisait appeler Andréa Brown et la troisième et non la moindre, c'est qu'il allait être père.

Albert enfuit son visage dans ses mains et commença à sangloter.

- J'ai tout gâché, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, voulant me protéger et j'ai brisé son cœur en la rejetant sans raison. J'ai été stupide de ne pas attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui demander des explications plutôt que de tirer moi-même les conclusions les plus pessimistes. Oh Terry je l'aime tellement, depuis tant d'années. J'avais le bonheur à portée de main et je l'ai jeté aux chiens. Comment me faire pardonner si je ne la retrouve jamais ? Si elle part en Europe, j'aurai tout perdu, elle pourra disparaitre en un claquement de doigts.

Terry se pencha vers son interlocuteur et lui posa une main amicale sur le bras.

- Allons Albert, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, il ne faut pas désespérer. Je suis sûr que tu la retrouveras. Il faut peut-être laisser le temps au temps.

- Le temps au temps ? Ca fait plus de trois mois qu'elle a disparu. Elle a eu vingt ans il y a quelques jours, …. Vingt ans.

Ses yeux bleus étaient vides et embués de larmes.

O o O o O

Candy eut du mal à se lever ce matin là. La chaleur étouffante qu'il y avait encore en ce début de mois de septembre n'aidait en rien à sa situation. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir et était extrêmement fatiguée. Sa grossesse arrivait à son terme et elle se demandait si elle pourrait assurer encore longtemps son emploi d'infirmière au Children's Hospital de Boston, bien que le Directeur ait accepté de lui accorder un poste un peu moins éprouvant pour les dernières semaines qui la séparaient de sa délivrance elle était à l'accueil.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le miroir de sa chambre et regarda son corps déformé. _« Mon Dieu que je suis grosse. »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle caressa ce ventre qui donnait l'impression de bientôt exploser et murmura doucement. _« Bientôt bébé, bientôt nous serons ensemble. Je t'aime déjà tellement mon amour. »_. Elle sentit son enfant bouger en elle, comme en réponse à ses mots d'amour maternels.

Elle fit ensuite une toilette rapide et enfila une légère robe de coton noir aux manches bouffantes. Elle couvrit sa tête d'un large chapeau de paille, puis jeta un nouveau regard au miroir et fit un signe d'acquiescement satisfait. La jeune femme aux boucles brunes dont les cheveux mangeaient à moitié le visage qui se reflétait devant elle ne ressemblait pas à la photographie qui faisait la une de tous les journaux depuis plusieurs mois. Sur les avis de recherche dont Albert avait fait placarder le pays, promettant une forte récompense à quiconque retrouverait Candice Neige André, les cheveux blonds de Candy étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué qui ne laissait pas supposer qu'ils étaient bouclés. De plus, les photos en noir et blanc ne pouvaient dévoiler le vert si particulier de ses yeux.

Pourtant, Candy avait craint d'être reconnue un matin en salle de repos lorsqu'une de ses collègues avait remarqué la ressemblance entre la jeune veuve et la jeune héritière disparue. Candy, ne perdant pas son aplomb, avait regardé la photo qu'on lui tendait avec intérêt et avait répliqué, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Quoi, cette bourgeoise décolorée ? Elle n'a pas la moitié de mon charme. Mais si je peux toucher la récompense, je veux bien me teindre en blonde !

Sa réponse avait provoqué l'hilarité de toute la salle de repos et Candy en était sortie soulagée. _« Ouf, c'est pas passé loin. »_

Deux blocs seulement séparaient l'appartement de Candy de son lieu de travail mais sa condition physique rendait pénible toute marche à pied. Elle avait choisit un hôpital pour enfants en se disant qu'au moins là, elle ne risquait pas de faire à nouveau des rencontres non désirées. Pourtant ce matin là, en marchant dans les rues de Boston, elle sentit une forte angoisse lui serrer le cœur. L'enfant qu'elle portait en elle réagit immédiatement à cette soudaine vague d'émotion. _« Pardonne moi bébé, je sais que tu ressens tout ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »._

Malgré ses craintes, Candy se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de l'hôpital pour y commencer son service à l'accueil. En passant les portes de l'entrée, tout son corps se figea alors que sa collègue la hélait.

- Enfin Andréa te voilà, ça fait un quart d'heure que je devrais être partie. Dépêche toi d'aller te changer que je puisse enfin aller me coucher.

Candy ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours paralysée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Là, face à sa collègue mécontente, se tenait Albert, une photo de Candy à la main, lui parlant d'un air impatient.

- Regarder encore Mademoiselle. Etes-vous sûr de n'avoir jamais vu cette jeune femme ? Son nom est Candy, elle est infirmière. Elle a les cheveux blonds et de grands yeux verts.

Si Albert n'avait pas fait attention à la personne à qui s'adressait la jeune femme de l'accueil quelques instants plus tôt, Georges, qui se trouvait à ses cotés, avait lentement tourné son visage dans sa direction. Candy, devinant son geste, avait aussitôt baissé la tête pour cacher son visage derrière les larges bords de son chapeau de paille. Elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de voir son visage. Pourtant, il lui sembla que leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés l'espace d'une seconde.

Candy s'arma de courage et commença à avancer péniblement vers l'accueil, qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas éviter pour rejoindre la salle de repos afin de se changer. Son cœur battait la chamade, la présence d'Albert si près d'elle la bouleversait. De plus, l'idée d'être découverte la terrifiait. En passant près d'eux, sa collègue qui était une peste notoire, la rabroua de nouveau.

- Mais dépêche-toi un peu Andréa !

- Je fais ce que je peux, répondit Candy dans un souffle, en espérant masquer suffisamment sa voix pour ne pas être reconnue des deux hommes.

A cet instant, Albert qui s'énervait toujours sur la peste qui ne lui donnait pas de réponse satisfaisante, se figea, et se tourna lentement vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regarda marcher péniblement dans la direction opposée une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés, visiblement très enceinte et vêtue d'une robe de deuil. _« Non, ça a dû être le fruit de mon imagination. »_ se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Candy, arrivée enfin à la salle de repos s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. L'enfant en elle était également très agité et une douleur insupportable lui pris les entrailles. Elle émit un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Attirés par le bruit, plusieurs infirmières se précipitèrent dans la salle. Devant le spectacle d'une Candy qui venait visiblement de perdre les eaux, l'une d'entre elles sorti et s'adressa à Kimberly, la pimbêche de l'accueil.

- Vite demande qu'on apporte une civière et appelle le médecin, Andréa est en train d'accoucher.

- Grrrrrrr, la peste, je ne suis pas prête de rentrer me coucher, dit-elle en tapant du pied.

Devant l'agitation du moment, Albert et Georges sortirent de l'hôpital, pour reprendre leurs investigations vers les autres hôpitaux de la ville. Tous deux avaient un pincement inexplicable au cœur et ils se retournèrent une dernière fois sur le grand édifice, avant de plonger dans la voiture.

O o O o O

Quelques heures plus tard, les cris d'un nouveau né se firent entendre.

La sage femme déposa le petit être enveloppé d'une chaude couverture dans les bras de Candy.

- C'est un magnifique petit garçon Madame Brown. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Candy regarda la merveille qu'elle tenait enfin dans ses bras. Il avait les cheveux très blonds et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Albert. L'enfant ouvrit ses grands yeux et regarda sa mère, comme pour lui dire que lui aussi était heureux de faire enfin sa connaissance. Candy vit qu'ils étaient du même vert que les siens. _« Tu as su que ton papa était là et tu as voulu le rencontrer. »_ pensa-t-elle, et ses yeux se noyèrent dans des larmes à la fois de joie et de tristesse.

- William. Il s'appelle William André Brown.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

Terry travaillait dans son bureau lorsqu'il entendit une certaine agitation provenant de la rue. Il se leva pour aller à la fenêtre et vit les passants se congratuler en poussant des hourras. Soudain, il entendit un tintement de cloches qui se fit plus vivant, comme si toutes les cloches de la ville sonnaient en une même mélodie. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers le salon dans l'espoir d'y trouver son majordome et lui demander ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il y rencontra son épouse.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe dehors Susanna ?

- Comment Terry, mais tu n'es pas au courant ? La guerre est finie. Tous ces gens sont heureux car ils vont enfin pouvoir retrouver le frère, l'ami ou le mari qui va bientôt pouvoir rentrer dans son foyer. N'est-ce pas merveilleux Terry ? Nous allons enfin pouvoir aller dans ce château en Ecosse dont tu m'as tant parlé.

- La guerre est finie ? Les voyages vers l'Europe vont bientôt être à nouveau possible ? demanda-t-il d'une voix absente.

Soudain, une vérité frappa son esprit.

- Mon Dieu ! Susanna, il faut que je parte dans la minute à Chicago. Je t'expliquerai tout à mon retour, lui dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et en fonçant dans sa chambre faire sa valise.

- Mais Terry ?...

Mais le jeune homme n'entendit pas sa supplique, il était déjà mentalement à Chicago, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir affronter à nouveau son ami.

O o O o O

- Entre Terry, dit la voix d'Albert à l'arrivée tant attendue de son ami. Je n'y tiens plus depuis que j'ai reçu ton télégramme. As-tu reçu des nouvelles de Candy ?

- Non Albert, je suis désolé, mais j'ai tout de même des informations à te fournir. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Le jeune homme blond regarda le brun intrigué.

- Que veux-tu dire, je ne comprends pas.

Les deux hommes s'assièrent devant la cheminée, un verre d'alcool à la main et Terry baissa les yeux sur son verre, redoutant la réaction d'Albert lorsqu'il lui aurait révélé ce qui allait suivre.

- Voilà, lorsque j'ai vu Candy en mai dernier, elle savait que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de te parler de notre rencontre. Ainsi, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas te dire certaines choses, disons, capitales.

- Tu m'inquiètes Terry, que veux-tu dire ? Aurait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? S'est-elle engagée envers un autre homme ? Ou pire, est-elle malade ?

- Non, rien de tout ça, calme-toi. Bien que ça touche tout de même sa santé dans un certain sens.

Terry resta silencieux un instant, se sentant très mal à l'aise d'avoir caché une telle vérité à son ami. Il se dit que s'il était dans la position d'Albert, il lui enverrait son poing dans la figure et que ça serait bien mérité.

- Allons Terry, accouche !

Terry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque d'Albert.

- Es-tu venu pour me torturer ? lui demanda Albert, voyant le sourire sur le visage de Terry.

- Non Albert, mais je ne verrai pas d'objection à ce que tu me mettes ton poing sur la figure lorsque je t'aurai dit ce qui m'amène.

Terry poussa un soupire d'encouragement et commença son récit.

- Lorsque je t'ai fait le récit de ma rencontre avec Candy, il y a trois choses que j'ai omis de te dire.

Albert acquiesça, près à entendre la suite.

- La première, c'est que Candy a changé d'identité. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à New York, elle a pris contact avec un ami à moi qui a des fréquentations, disons, un peu louches. Il a pu lui procurer de faux papiers ce qui lui a permit de voyager sans risque d'être retrouvée facilement. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Georges a perdu sa trace à New York.

- Mais connais-tu sa nouvelle identité ?

- J'y viens, mais avant, laisse moi finir. La deuxième chose que je t'ai caché, ce qui est une raison de plus pour que tu ne l'aies pas retrouvée malgré les avis de recherche, c'est qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux. Et oui Candy n'est plus blonde et je dois avouer que sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux lui va très bien. Ca met ses yeux en valeur, si tant est qu'elle en ait besoin, dit-il, un clin d'œil à l'attention de son ami.

- Ce sont des informations essentielles pour sa recherche, je te l'accorde, mais je n'ai toujours pas envie de te mettre mon poing sur la figure.

- Ca va venir quand je te parlerai de la dernière chose que je t'ai cachée. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'annoncer.

- Vas-y franchement, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, dit-il d'un ton désespéré, en vidant son verre.

- D'accord. Alors disons simplement que comme nous sommes mi-novembre, la désormais brune Candy, alias la veuve Andréa Brown a dû faire de toi l'heureux papa d'un bébé d'environ deux mois.

Terry ferma un œil en anticipation au coup de poing tant attendu. Au lieu de ça, il entendit Albert se lever brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune homme blond se diriger vers la porte.

- GEORGES ! Rugit-il.

- Je suis là Monsieur. Répondit Georges en apparaissant de nulle part tel à son habitude.

Albert demanda à Terry de lui répéter sa dernière phrase et il s'exécuta.

Les yeux de Georges s'agrandirent.

- Au mon Dieu Monsieur…

- Oui, je sais, Boston.

Terry regarda Albert se diriger vers son téléphone alors que Georges appelait déjà les domestiques afin de préparer les bagages d'Albert.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus intrigué.

- Je l'ai vu Terry, elle était à peine à un mètre de moi. Début Septembre, Georges et moi étions à Boston. Un hôpital pour enfants était le premier de notre liste. Il y avait cette horrible hôtesse d'accueil sur laquelle je m'énervais car elle regardait la photo de Candy sans intérêts évidents. Tout d'un coup elle s'est mise à hurler sur une de ses collègues qui était en retard pour la relever de sa garde. La jeune femme était très enceinte, apparemment à la fin de sa grossesse et avait du mal à se mouvoir de par son état. Elle était brune et vêtue de noir. Lorsqu'elle est passée près de nous elle a murmuré quelque chose et j'ai cru reconnaitre cette voix. En me retournant pour voir à qui elle appartenait, je n'ai vu que son dos, mais je me suis dit que cette femme brune et enceinte ne pouvait pas être Candy. Un instant plus tard une infirmière sortait d'une pièce en disant d'appeler le docteur car Andréa était sur le point d'accoucher.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Albert tout en lançant un bibelot à travers la pièce qui vint s'écraser sur le mur en face de lui. Quand je pense que c'était elle, et que c'est sûrement ma présence qui a déclenché son accouchement. J'espère qu'elle va bien et l'enfant aussi.

Puis il se dirigea vers Terry et le prit par les bras.

- Te rends tu compte que je suis père et que je ne sais ni où est mon enfant ni où est sa mère, lui dit-il en le secouant.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Albert. Elle semblait tant ne pas vouloir être retrouvée. Elle avait peur que si tu apprenais qu'elle était enceinte, tu resterais avec elle uniquement par devoir, la même raison qui m'a fait la quitter pour Susanna. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie cette nuit-là, parce qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne voulait ni ta pitié, ni devoir affronter la honte d'être mère célibataire. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est fait passée pour veuve. Elle a choisit le prénom d'Andréa pour continuer à porter ton nom, lui dit-il en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors que le jeune homme blond s'était écroulé sur la première chaise qu'il avait trouvé. Et Brown…

- Parce que c'était le nom d'Anthony.

- Oui. Elle t'aime vraiment Albert, de toute son âme, elle me l'a dit. Maintenant que tu as toutes ses informations, retrouve-la vite avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'Europe avec ton enfant.

O o O o O

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Albert et Georges passèrent leur temps au téléphone.

Albert contacta le Children's Hospital de Boston pour savoir si Madame Andréa Brown y travaillait toujours. On lui répondit que cette information ne pouvait être divulguée par téléphone. Il dut alors user de toute son influence pour obtenir l'information. Il apprit que Candy avait démissionné mais ne quitterait son emploi qu'en fin de semaine. Ca ne lui donnait que quelques jours pour agir. De son coté, Georges fit appelle à son réseau de connaissances pour savoir si une certaine Andréa Brown avait pris un billet pour un des paquebots en partance pour l'Europe. Il découvrit que Candy s'apprêtait à partir le mardi suivant à l'aube, soit dans une semaine exactement.

Forts de toutes ces informations, leurs bagages prêts dans l'entrée, leurs billets de trains réservés, Ils se rendirent à la gare, où Terry les accompagna pour rentrer chez lui.

- Bonne chance Albert, je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

- Merci Terry. Et merci pour ton aide. Sans toi, je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé.

- Je t'en prie. …. Albert ?

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi de la rendre heureuse.

- Je te le promets, lui dit Albert en lui donnant une accolade. Merci mon ami.

Sur ces mots, Terry monta dans son train en direction de New York, non sans une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur.

- J'espère que tu seras enfin heureuse Candy.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

- Excusez-moi ?

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes, se retourna en entendant appeler derrière son dos. Il y découvrit un homme grand, blond aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'un long manteau noir visiblement très couteux.

- C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

- Oui, répondit le blond, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Est-ce que ça vous dirait de gagner cent dollars facilement ?

Le jeune homme brun fut intrigué par cette proposition et commença à se méfier.

- Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Rien de spécial. Vous voyez cet hôpital ? Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'aller demander à l'hôtesse d'accueil à quelle heure se termine la garde de Madame Andréa Brown. Dites lui que vous êtes un parent, que vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps et que vous voulez lui faire une surprise. Ensuite, vous venez me donner sa réponse et je vous donne les cent dollars que voici, lui dit-il en lui montrant le billet vert.

- Juste ça ?

- Juste ça. Faites lui votre plus beau sourire et je suis sûr qu'elle vous donnera l'information.

- OK.

Le jeune homme revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

- Dix-sept heures.

Albert lui tendit le billet.

- Vous êtes très doué. Si vous cherchez un jour un travail à Chicago, appeler-moi, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa carte.

- Merci Boss, lui répondit le jeune brun avec un clin d'œil entendu. Bonne chance avec votre belle !

- Merci, répondit Albert avec un sourire en voyant le jeune homme s'éloigner.

O o O o O

Candy sortit de l'hôpital après sa garde. Il faisait déjà nuit et un vent glacial la fouetta en plein visage. Elle frissonna. Elle était épuisée par sa journée de travail, après une nuit sans fermer l'œil suite aux pleurs incessants de William. L'enfant paraissait nerveux ces derniers jours et la nuit avait été longue. Candy pria mentalement pour que le petit lui laisse le répit de dormir au moins cinq heures d'affilée. En vérité, elle rêvait d'une longue nuit de sommeil, une grasse matinée comme elle en faisait avant l'été à Lakewood. Candy poussa un soupir de nostalgie et continua son chemin jusqu'à la maison de la nounou de son fils. Elle en sortit cinq minutes plus tard avec l'enfant dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans une couverture chaude pour le protéger de cette froide fin d'après midi de novembre.

Elle arriva devant son immeuble, monta les escaliers qui menaient à son petit appartement et commençait à chercher ses clés dans son sac quand une voix dans son dos la paralysa.

- Bonsoir Candy.

Elle reconnu immédiatement la voix d'Albert. Lentement, elle se retourna et se trouva acculée à la porte de son appartement.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Furent les premières paroles qu'elle parvint à prononcer. Puis son cerveau fonctionnant à nouveau, c'est Terry, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Grace à lui nous sommes enfin réunis…. Tous les trois, lui dit-il en posant ses yeux sur l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de l'enfant.

- Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, je ne te demande rien, juste de nous laisser tranquille.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça Candy ? Je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. J'étais désespéré à l'idée de t'avoir perdu. Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai parcouru le pays avec dix hommes pour en visiter chaque hôpital, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a beaucoup. Tu le sais très bien puisque tu m'as vu ce jour là.

Candy ne répondait pas. Il voyait une bataille se livrer dans son regard. Elle chercha à nouveau ses clés dans son sac.

- Candy, donne moi une chance, laisse moi t'expliquer. Je t'en supplie mon amour ne me laisse pas comme ça sur le pas de ta porte, laisse moi une chance de racheter ma stupidité.

- Ah ! Stupidité, tu l'as dit ! dit-elle en s'énervant soudainement ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer le petit dans se bras.

- Chut, bébé, chut, ce n'est rien, maman est bête de t'avoir fait peur comme ça.

Et, oubliant quelques secondes la présence d'Albert, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour mettre son enfant au chaud et le bercer pour qu'il se calme. Albert qui l'avait suivit silencieusement, regardait la scène avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Vas-tu enfin me présenter mon enfant ? lui dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda un instant, berçant toujours l'enfant qui finissait par se calmer sous les doux baisers de sa mère. Après un moment d'hésitation, comme si elle se sentait perdre peu à peu sa bataille intérieure, elle s'approcha de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant mais qui lui avait tant fait mal.

- Je te présente ton fils, William André Brown.

Albert pris son fils dans ses bras, ses larmes de joie redoublant dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Cette image fit gonfler le cœur de Candy. Elle l'avait rêvé tant de fois. Elle posa une main tendre sur son bras et le regarda de ses grands yeux verts, eux aussi baignés de larmes. L'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras le regardait également comme fasciné par la vision de ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

- Tu as vu comme il te ressemble ?

- Oui, et il a tes yeux. Comme notre fils est beau.

Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux un instant, s'imprégnant de cet instant inestimable dans la vie de chacun d'eux. Puis Candy s'occupa un moment de son fils, le changea, le nourrit, et finalement le mit au lit. Albert regardait silencieusement ces scènes domestiques de la vie de sa famille qu'il avait loupé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et se jura que plus jamais il ne serait séparé d'eux.

- Voilà Albert, lui dit-elle en revenant dans la pièce principale. Je te donne un quart d'heure pour me dire ce que tu as à dire et ensuite je veux que tu partes de nos vies à jamais.

- Non Candy, je ne partirai pas, lui dit-il en se précipitant vers elle et en emprisonnant ses bras de ses mains puissantes. Je ne suis pas ici pour l'honneur ou pour accomplir un devoir, je suis ici parce que je t'aime et je veux te ramener avec moi à Chicago.

- Tu n'y pense pas, répondit-elle en se libérant de son emprise. Me ramener à Chicago ? Mais comment vas-tu justifier mon fils ? Comment crois-tu que vas réagir la Grand Tante Elroy ? Elle pense déjà que je suis la honte de la famille. Et qui te dit que je veux repartir avec toi ? Elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'arrogance.

- Je me moque de la Tante Elroy et de tout ce que les gens peuvent penser. Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi et notre fils. Je t'aime Candy, comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je t'aime depuis cette première fois sur la colline de Pony quand tu n'étais qu'une petite fille de six ans. Tu as pris mon cœur ce jour-là et tu ne l'as jamais perdu. Je sais que je suis un idiot d'être partit cette nuit-là mais j'avais déjà tant souffert de te voir aimer Terry sans un regard pour moi que tes paroles cette nuit-là n'ont fait que me ramener à cette époque douloureuse et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Ca faisait trop mal Candy de penser que tu t'étais offerte à moi par dépit, par désespoir, alors que j'avais tout mis à tes pieds, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme. Je me suis enfui littéralement ce matin là, dès que Georges est arrivé. Je suis parti au Canada parce que je ne pouvais pas partir en Europe et que c'était le pays étranger le plus proche. L'idée même d'être dans le même pays que toi me transperçait l'âme. J'ai vagabondé de villes en villes jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus de voir ton visage à chaque coin de rue. Alors j'ai appelé Georges en mars, et il m'a dit que tu avais disparu depuis un mois. J'ai cru mourir sur place. Je suis revenu immédiatement à Chicago et Georges m'a expliqué tout ce qui c'était passé depuis mon départ. J'aurais préféré mourir foudroyé dans la seconde plutôt que d'entendre que je t'avais fait souffrir. J'ai commencé à comprendre que je m'étais peut-être trompé, que j'avais peut-être réagit un peu violemment. Et quand deux mois plus tard, Terry me conta ce que tu lui avais dit, j'eu envie de mourir une fois de plus. J'étais un idiot, je t'avais perdu pour toujours, j'en étais sûr.

Il marqua une pause. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Candy, qui était debout devant la fenêtre pleurait également. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter progressivement. Elle était épuisée moralement et physiquement.

Elle se retourna et vint s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle s'y allongea à demi, la tête posée sur des coussins. Albert vint s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité et l'attira à lui afin qu'elle se love dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas. En fait, depuis le moment où elle l'avait vu dans le couloir de son immeuble, elle avait envie d'être dans ses bras.

- Terry avait raison, dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux ? Tu es très jolie en brune.

O o O o O

Candy se réveilla dans son lit. Le soleil qui perçait entre les rideaux de sa chambre était déjà très haut. Elle se redressa subitement, se demandant pourquoi son fils ne l'avait pas réveillé plus tôt pour son biberon. Elle découvrit avec effroi que son berceau avait disparu.

Elle sauta de son lit et ouvrit violemment la porte de séparation avec le salon.

- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?

Albert se tenait debout dans le salon, son fils dans ses bras en train de lui donner son biberon. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- William et moi ne voulions pas te réveiller. Et puis nous avions du temps à rattraper tous les deux, dit-il en regardant tendrement son fils engloutir son biberon. Il a un appétit d'ogre, comme toi.

A ces mots, Candy sentit son estomac se rappeler à elle, elle était affamée. Elle sentit soudain une douce odeur de pancakes provenant de la cuisine, mélangé à l'arome d'un café tout juste coulé.

- Tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner.

Candy s'installa à la table de la cuisine et commença à dévorer ce qu'Albert avait préparé. Il vint s'assoir près d'elle, tout en tapotant doucement le dos de son fils, et la regarda avec tendresse.

- Ce n'est pas avec de la nourriture que tu vas réussir à me remettre dans ta poche, lui dit-elle la bouche pleine.

- Tu mens très mal, lui répondit-il en riant.

Rougissant un peu, un sourire coupable fendant sa bouche, elle se resservit en pancakes et en café.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Et bien, tu t'es endormi dans mes bras hier soir. Je t'ai gardé longtemps contre moi, à caresser tes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de la chaleur de ton corps qui m'avait tant manqué mais notre fils en a décidé autrement. Alors je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit, je t'ai enlevé tes vêtements pour que tu sois plus à l'aise et je suis sorti en emportant le petit William qui réclamait son repas du soir. Tout cela s'est produit il y a seize heures environ.

- Seize heures ? s'exclama Candy qui avait encore les joues rose à la pensé qu'Albert l'avait déshabillée pour lui mettre la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait à cet instant.

- Oui, tu avais l'air si fatigué que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

- Oui merci.

Elle le regardait prendre soin de leur fils. Il avait des gestes sûrs.

- Où as-tu appris à t'occuper d'un enfant ?

- En Afrique, lorsque tu étais au Collège de Saint Paul. Je travaillais dans un dispensaire, tu te souviens ? Lui dit-il, une certaine fierté se lisait dans le sourire qu'il lui offrait. Jamais je n'ai osé espérer que j'en aurais un à moi un jour. Je suis tellement heureux, dit-il en embrassant la tête de son fils.

- Albert…. Commença Candy, une ombre traversant son visage.

- Non Candy je t'en supplie tais-toi. Ne gâche pas ce moment merveilleux.

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos pour aller mettre l'enfant dans son berceau. Candy eut tout de même le temps de voir que ses yeux brillaient. Il resta penché au dessus de son fils, se délectant de l'image de ce petit ange qui dormait déjà.

- J'ai trouvé son acte de naissance, dit-il d'une voix d'outre tombe. Le cœur de Candy se serra. Il est écrit qu'il est né de père inconnu. Comment peux-tu me faire ça Candy ? Comment peux-tu dire que mon fils est un bâtard sans père ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix Albert, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de dire que c'était ton fils. Si tu l'avais su, tu aurais redoublé tes recherches et tu serais venu me prendre mon enfant.

- TE PRENDRE TON ENFANT ? Mais que dis-tu Candy ?

Il vint se mettre à genou devant elle.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te prendre William. Tout ce que je veux c'est que nous formions une famille. Je vous aime tous les deux du plus profond de mon âme. Je ne pourrais plus vivre une minute sans vous deux à mes cotés. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi Candy. Ta fuite le prouve ainsi que toutes les choses que tu as faites depuis que je suis parti cette nuit là. Je ne trouverai jamais de mots suffisamment forts pour te dire à quel point je regrette. Si j'avais été moins idiot, je serais resté et je t'aurais épousé dès notre retour à Chicago. Tu n'aurais jamais eu à traverser toutes ses épreuves toute seule et mon fils ne serait pas né de père inconnu.

Il sanglotait doucement la tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, pleurant également.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? lui demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

- Epouse-moi, lui dit-il en relevant la tête et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Epouse-moi maintenant.

- Maintenant ? Mais je suis en chemise de nuit ! Ils rirent de bon cœur de la situation.

Candy se leva pour aller se changer quand il la retint par le bras et l'attira à lui. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la regarda longuement dans les yeux. Puis doucement, il pencha son visage vers le sien et pris sa bouche, doucement d'abord, puis les caresses de ses lèvres sur les siennes devinrent plus gourmandes, plus demandeuses. Leur corps s'enflamma en un seul brasier, et la seule nuit de passion qu'ils avaient partagés leur revinrent en mémoire. A cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance, toutes les souffrances, toutes les larmes, toutes les rancœurs avaient disparues. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Albert se détacha difficilement de son étreinte. Il était haletant, la perspective du corps de Candy dans ses bras le rendait fou, mais il devait résister.

- Albert ? dit Candy dans un soupir de frustration.

- Non, dit-il, pas comme ça. La prochaine fois que je te ferai mienne, tu seras ma femme. Vas te préparer, je sors appeler Georges.


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE

Georges avait tout préparé selon les instructions d'Albert, quelques jours plus tôt, qui espérait une Happy end. Ils se marièrent dans une petite chapelle de Boston, avec pour témoins Georges et une jeune femme rencontrée dans la rue quelques instants auparavant qui avait été attendrit par leur histoire et le joli minois de leur fils. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez un homme de loi pour faire valider le mariage civilement et procéder aux modifications de l'extrait de naissance du petit William. La procédure pour annuler l'adoption de Candy avait été lancée plusieurs mois plus tôt, lorsqu'Albert était revenu à Chicago après la disparition de Candy, chose qu'il avait voulu faire des années auparavent sachant que son amour pour Candy était bien plus que paternel.

- Donc l'enfant s'appelle William André…..André ? demanda l'homme de loi, en levant un de ses sourcils broussailleux.

- Raaalala, Candy…. Dit Albert avec le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Bah, je ne savais pas que ça allait se terminer ainsi, répliqua Candy en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues devant le ridicule de la situation. Je voulais juste que ton fils porte ton nom d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Pouvons-nous changer son prénom ? Demanda Albert à l'homme de loi.

- Et bien c'est un peu inhabituel, mais comme nous sommes de toute façon en train de changer son acte de naissance, allez-y.

- Que penses-tu de William Anthony André, en souvenir du garçon qui a été si important dans notre vie à tous les deux ? Demanda Albert à Candy.

- C'est un très joli prénom, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire reconnaissant.

- Très bien, dit l'homme de moi. Signez ici.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Chicago.

La Grand Tante Elroy s'évanouit en apprenant non seulement qu'Albert était marié à Candy, mais qu'en plus, ils avaient un enfant de plus de deux mois.

La surprise fut générale. Candy et Albert durent expliquer encore et encore leur histoire au fur et à mesure que les gens étaient informés de leur mariage et de la naissance de leur enfant. Candy fut tellement heureuse de revoir Annie, Archibald, Patty, Mademoiselle Pony, Sœur Maria et tous les enfants de la maison Pony que la honte ressentit dans un premier temps à l'idée d'être jugée par ces amis de, non seulement s'être enfuie sans donner de nouvelles à personne, mais également avoir eu un enfant hors mariage, s'évanouit immédiatement. Tous étaient heureux de la revoir enfin, en bonne santé, entourée d'un mari qui l'aimait passionnément et d'un petit garçon absolument magnifique.

Les années passèrent paisiblement et Albert tint ses promesses.

Il rendit Candy heureuse comme il l'avait promis à Terry, et chaque nuit, il prouvait à Candy combien il l'aimait juste au cas où elle l'aurait oublié pendant la journée.

Elle lui donna cinq enfants, et ils eurent une vie remplie de bonheur d'avoir enfin une famille à eux, orphelins qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

FIN.


End file.
